Knocked Up
by HarryTwilightMaxRidefan
Summary: They should have never left the bar that night; they should have never gone to his apartment; it should have ended after the one-night stand. But, it leads to a discovery that will change the entire course of their lives; forever. AH
1. Chapter 1 Desire

**Chapter 1**

**Desire**

Unfamiliarity was what first struck Renesmee, when she woke from the surprisingly peaceful sleep; her first in the weeks since becoming a surgical intern. It seemed as if she never got sleep anymore, and when she did, it was on a dingy on-call room, if she got lucky enough to snag one before an attending. And when she did get an on-call room, thirty seconds to a minute of sleep later, her pager would go off.

Whether or not she was in her bed was the question. It wasn't soft, yet, surprisingly comfortable.

Was she on the floor? Renesmee lifted her head, and looked around the living room she was in. She quickly realized that she was not alone, when the warm, steady breathing became noticeable on the back of her neck. The feeling sent warm, fuzzy shivers down her spine with every second.

Renesmee was also aware of the muscular arm that slung against her abdomen, lightly squeezing it as its owner slept.

Obviously, she had slept with someone. Renesmee mentally slapped herself, as the name of this man didn't surface her mind. She was a mature woman—a _goddamned _surgeon—she should at least remember the name of the man she slept with. Or at least, she knew better then to sleep with someone she barely knew.

She made a checklist of the previous day's activities. At four, she woke up and got ready for the ungodly hours of rounds. She had lunch with her friend Alex, and her other fellow interns. Lunch had been interrupted with a page, and they ran to the helicopter pad where their resident, Dr. Chloe King, was waiting. They received a four-year old little girl who had been attacked by a cougar while on a family hike. Late afternoon, the little girl was pronounced dead, and Renesmee was the one to tell her parents. Evening, after her shift ended, Alex had taken her to get a drink at Joe's, where she then told Renesmee to start talking to the hot, off-duty cop that had just walked into the bar...

Wait.

"_Alex, I don't want to talk to…" _

"_I think this deserves a game of "Hey, have you meet Nessie?" Alex smiled evilly. _

"_Oh, God, Alex…" Renesmee put her head in her hands, wondering why she was even friends with Alex. _

_Alex went over to where the cop sat down. He ordered a glass of scotch, and took off his hat, setting it on the table. _

_Alex quickly tapped his shoulder. "Hey, haveyoumeetmyfriendNessie?" She quickly ran back to the table, as Renesmee took her tequila shot, and walked up to the bar, where he was. He turned, and looked at her. _

"_I'm sorry for my friend," Renesmee smiled, sitting next to him on the barstool. _

"_You must be…"_

"_Nessie," Renesmee smiled, extending her hand. He took it in his own, shaking it. _

"_Jacob." He smiled. "But my friends call me Jake." _

"_Well, Jake," Nessie smiled, as the bartender, Joe, brought Jacob his drink. "What brings a cop like you to a bar?" _

"_A cop like me?" Jacob laughed. "What is that supposed to mean?" _

"_Nothing," Renesmee smiled. She downed her shot, and grinned at him. "It's just I don't see a whole lot of cops at Joe's. Usually, it's at work." _

"_Let me guess," Jacob gave Nessie a once-over. She was still in her scrubs. "Nurse, right?" _

"_Surgical intern," Renesmee laughed. "But nice try." _

_They had continued talking, about their jobs, where they grew up (they were both born and raised in Seattle, Renesmee had gone to Harvard; Jacob had started the Police Academy right out of high school). Two hours and ten shots later, they were at his apartment, trying to get each other's clothes off. _

Chocolate brown eyes widened when the memories flickered like a candle flame into her head, revealing exactly whom she had slept with. _Jacob Black_.

Before anything else could happen, an alarm went off; disturbing the sleep of the man on the floor. Sleepily, he swiped at the air, thinking his alarm clock was in the living room. Groaning, he sat up, wiping a hand down his face. Renesmee sat up, covering her bare chest with the blanket on the couch, and stood up, in search of her scrubs.

"Well," Jacob laughed. "That was…nice,"

Renesmee nodded. "Yeah." She found her bra, followed by her panties. She quickly put them on.

"What time is it?"

Jacob glanced down at his watch. "Six-thirty,"

"Shit," Renesmee tossed the pager on the couch. The search for the scrubs intensified.

"What is it?" Jacob asked, putting his boxers on.

"King's going to _kill _me," Renesmee groaned. "How far are we from Children's?"

"Half-an hour." Jacob furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yep, I'm dead." Renesmee slipped her shirt on. As she pulled her hair into a ponytail, their eyes meet, locking for moments. They found they couldn't move. Neither knew what to say to each other, or what to do. Renesmee was angry at herself for letting it happen, and slightly embarrassed. Sleeping with a man she had just met in a bar? She was above that.

As they watched each other, the pair contemplated over what had happened the night before. Renesmee's day hadn't been the best, after that little girl died. Jaocb's hadn't been, either. A suicide, a car accident that included a 17-year old that didn't survive…it had just been one of those days. Both of them meeting in the bar, all of those shots…it seemed as if this stand was inevitable.

"Well," Renesmee began. "I've missed my rounds, and I'm possibly going to have to end up working the pit for the next year…"

"If there's anything I can do…" Jacob started. "I can get you there in under ten minutes…"

Renesmee shook her head. "I'm already late."

After a few minutes of silence, Renesmee walked out the door. "Let's just forget this happened, okay?"

Jacob swallowed, but nodded a 'yes.' "Yeah, let's just forget it."

"So, goodbye, Jacob." Renesmee nodded, and left the apartment.

Jacob sighed, as he started at the closed door. Running a hand through his hair, he remembered every detail of what they had done last night.

Neither of them knew at that moment, but it had been the best sex either of them had ever had.


	2. Chapter 2 Mistake

**Chapter 2**

**Mistake**

This was not happening.

Renesmee looked back down at the four little sticks laying in a row in her sink.

The pink lines that would tamper with her life as she knew it did not lie. Her entire world would never be the same.

"Shit," Renesmee leaned against the sink, closing her eyes. The surgical intern's hands began to shake, as tears formed in her eyes.

This couldn't possibly be happening. Not yet.

She had pictured this scenario in a different way; she wasn't an intern, but almost finished with her residency. She was married. Happiness would fill her entire being, and she wouldn't be able to get the words out to the man she loved. This was the complete opposite of what she wanted; this wasn't her dream. The feelings she felt were ones of dread, confusion, shock, anger; and regret.

What was she going to do? She couldn't have a baby now, she's never home. She just started her internship, for Christ's sake! How the hell would she be able to care for a newborn; a child so depended on its mother…on its father?

What would people think of her? Her coworkers, her parents, her friends? What was she going to do with this pregnancy?

Most importantly, what would she tell the father? Would she even see him again?

Before another question entered the intern's mind, knocking came at the door.

"Hey, Nessie, you almost done in there? You've been in there twenty minutes." The voice made her jump in shock, but she quickly recovered.

"Yeah…just, give me a minute." Renesmee threw the positive pregnancy tests in the trash, and buried them. Turning on the faucet, she splashed the cold water on her face.

She opened the door, drying her face.

"Are you okay, Ness?" Alex furrowed her eyebrows. "You've been in there for twenty minutes. To piss." She crossed her arms, and started into her best friend's eyes.

"I'm fine," Renesmee said, walking past her friend. "Really," She said when Alex raised an eyebrow. Her voice was firm, giving Alex a silent plea not to question further.

Alex knew her friend didn't want to talk about the twenty-minute piss, but ignored her plea.

"You've been acting like this for a _month, _Cullen. Please tell me you're not still upset about the cougar attack."

"That was a month ago," Renesmee whispered. "It's not about that."

"Girl," Alex spoke, as they walked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. "You need to get _laid_."

Wasn't that what you wanted me to do with Jake? Renesmee's face turned slightly red.

Alex's face brightened. "You did!" She smiled. "That cop. Oh, I knew it!"

Renesmee's face dropped, and paled, as she sensed the sickly feeling—Renesmee know knew as morning sickness—came over her. She clutched her stomach, moaning in pain.

Alex was immediately concerned. "Ness, are you okay? You look pale,"

"I'm…" was all Renesmee could say, before rushing to the kitchen sink, vomiting into it. It stung like pins in the back of her throat from the stomach acid that came with it, and she took in gasping breaths, closing her eyes, as she calmed herself down.

Alex's eyes widened, as Renesmee coughed up more vomit.

"Nessie…"

"It's just a stomach ache…" Renesmee said quickly. At least it wasn't a complete lie.

"I'm fine, just a bit shaken."

Despite Renesmee's trust in her best friend…her _sister_…she couldn't tell her.

Alex, observant as she was, knew that her friend was lying; and badly.

"What happened?" was all Alex needed to ask, before the young woman burst into tears.

"I'm pregnant." She said through her sobs. "Alex…I'm pregnant."

Alex's face fell. "It's that cop's, isn't it."

Renesmee nodded slightly.

"Oh, God, Nessie, this is my entire fault…" Alex wrapped her arms around her friend, and Renesmee cried into her shoulder.

"If I had never introduced you two, this wouldn't have happened."

"It's not your fault," Renesmee said. "We were _drunk_…we went to his apartment. It has nothing to do with you."

"What are you going to do? Are you going to tell him?"

Renesmee shook her head, unsure. "I don't think I'll ever see him again. I don't know what I'm going to do, Alex. We're interns, we don't have time for babies who need our 24/7 attention. What about my career?"'

"The Nazi figured it out," Alex pointed out. "Please tell me you're not going to get an abortion."

Renesmee shook her head. "I don't know, Alex."

Alex looked at her friend, concern in her eyes. "We can figure this out," She said.

"Alex…"

"Look, we don't have to be in until two, by some God-given miracle. We are going to talk about this, and we are going to figure this out."

Renesmee was going to protest, but knew her friend was right. Sighing, she walked over to the couch. Alex followed, and sat next to her friend, wrapping an arm over her shoulder in comfort.

"We will figure this out."

xXx

Jacob's day had started out like any other. He took a shower, got dressed, grabbed a cup of coffee, and headed out the door, heading to the station. There, he had his usual maple bar doughnut, and headed into his office. A rookie was coming in today, and he was assigned as his partner.

"Sergeant Black?" The nervous voice of the rookie entered the room. Jacob looked up from his desk, to find a boy who couldn't be older than 18.

"I'm Mark Relic…?"

"Do I look like I bite to you, Relic?" Jacob smiled.

"Um…I don't know, sir…"

"How old are you? You look a little young to be a rookie."

"Twenty-one, sir." Relic said nervously, gripping his hat.

"Get in here," Jacob ran his hand down his face. "And shut the damn door, will you?"

It was a month ago; he should have forgotten it, as they had agreed to. But it seemed that she was all he could think about. The way she looked, her hair, the touch of her skin. It was still fresh in his mind, as if it had been last night.

"Sergeant Black?" Relic asked, bringing Jacob out of his thoughts.

"Hm?" Jacob sat up in his chair, and looked at the boy. He was tall and skinny; slightly pale skin, and dark blonde hair. Jacob was shocked that the kid had even made it through the academy.

"What are we going to do first?" Relic asked; excitement gleamed in his eyes.

"We drive around; go on our rounds." Jacob explained flatly. His eyes were distant, still thinking about the girl at the bar…Renesmee.

"Is everything okay, sir?" Relic asked.

"I'm fine, Relic." Jacob stood up, grabbing his hat. "Let's go."

The two partners left the station, and headed into Jacob's cruiser. It wasn't long before they got a 911-page on their radios.

"Zero-two-zero…" Relic murmured. "That's a rape, right?"

"Shouldn't you know this?" Jacob snapped at the boy.

"Sorry…"

"Memorize these codes, Relic, they can mean the difference between life and death."

Relic nodded, and remained silent the rest of the way.

"Follow my lead," Jacob said, stepping out of the car, as they arrived on scene. There were already several cops, the Special Victims Unit, and paramedics. The girl, or young woman, looked roughly 20 or 21.

Relic nodded, and followed Jacob. He got information out of a few witnesses, and went to go talk to the woman. Her hair was dark, and matted with dried blood. Her face and arms also held caked blood, and she had a few cuts and bruises around her face, arms, and neck. She was crying.

As Jacob got a closer look at the girl, he recognized her features.

"No…" He shook his head, and walked closer to the ambulance. "That can't be…"

As he made it to where she was being treated by the paramedic, she looked up at him. Jacob's heart stopped.

"Skyla," He ran up to his little sister.

"Jacob," She cried.

Jacob cautiously took her into his arms, and she accepted. "What happened?"

Skyla sobbed into his shoulder. "I thought he loved me."

"I'll get you taken care of," Jacob said. "We'll get him, I promise on my own life, Skyla. I'll kill him myself."

"It's too late," Skyla cried, still shaken. "He already killed himself."

xXx

Alex and Renesmee headed to work when their pagers rang 911, _rape victim. _

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ness?" Alex asked, as the two friends made it to the parking lot of Children's.

"I'm fine," Renesmee said, determined to not let the pregnancy effect her work.

Alex raised an eyebrow, but didn't question her friend. They ran into the E.R., where King was waiting for them.

"Where are the others?" Alex asked, as they waited for girl to come in.

"I thought you and Dr. Cullen could deal with this one." King smiled. "Here she comes now."

Alex and Renesmee followed King out to the E.R. entrance, where two cops, and a woman no older than twenty or twenty-one. Her dark hair had blood matted into it. Her tan skin had dried blood caked onto it; cuts and bruises were scattered across her face and neck. The older cop looked up, and Renesmee's heart stopped beating.

_Jacob Black_

Alex glanced from Jacob to Renesmee.

"King, maybe I can work on her, and Nessie can talk to the cops to get some more information…?"

"No, you can both do the rape kit. I'll talk to the cops." King said. "Cullen, Dupree, please take her into E.R. room 3. I'll be there in a minute."

Alex and Renesmee took the woman into the room. She sat on the bed.

"What's your name?" Alex asked, getting a clipboard.

"Skyla Madison Black," Skyla whispered.

Renesmee stopped breathing for a moment. I slept with a married man. I'm pregnant with a married man's child.

"You've been very brave, Skyla, I just have a few questions, and all we want is for you to stay brave, okay?"

Skyla nodded, and Renesmee took her blood pressure and pulse, telling Alex the numbers. She continued to ask her questions.

"How old are you, Skyla?" Alex asked.

"Twenty-one."

_What's your address?_

_What day did the assault occur? Do you know what time?_

_What was the gender of the perpetrator? The number?_

_Have you douched, bathed, urinated, or defecated since the assault? _

_Have you vomited, eaten, drunk, changed clothes, brushed your teeth? _

_Have you had consensual intercourse in the last five days? _

Skyla answered each question, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. "I'm sorry," She whispered.

"Don't be," Alex smiled lightly. "You did very good, and we're going to do everything we can to get him charged,"

Skyla shook her head. "It's already too late for that." She said. "He killed himself after. He was suicidal, but he wanted to do one thing with me before he did it. I didn't want sex, but he…forced me."

Alex and Renesmee were both lost for words. They didn't know what to think.

Renesmee took a deep breath. "Does…?"

"My brother knows, if that's what you were asking. He was lost for words, too…" Skyla said flatly.

She's his sister. He's not married. Renesmee sighed in relief.

Knocking came at the door. "Dr. Cullen, Dr. Dupree, can I come in?" A female voice said. "I'm the social worker Dr. King sent…?"

Renesmee got up, and let the social worker in, as she slipped out. Quickly, she located Jacob; he was sitting in the waiting room next to the young cop he had come in with earlier.

"Sergeant Black," Renesmee said, walking up to him, trying to sound as if they hadn't seen each other naked; as if they had never had sex.

"Dr. Cullen," Jacob stood up awkwardly, looking at the only woman he had been thinking about the last month.

"We need to talk," Renesmee swallowed hard, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is Skyla okay?" Jacob asked, worried. "I mean, is…?"

"I can't say she's fine, Sergeant Black. She was raped. She's still in shock, and I don't know what the next few months are going to look like for her…she might never be the same. But, in relative terms, she's okay."

Jacob nodded, swallowing hard. "What did you need to talk about?"

Renesmee looked over his shoulder, to the cop that was watching them.

"Can we go somewhere that's a little more…private?" She wrapped her arms closer around her chest, as if a sudden chill had came over her.

"Yes…" Jacob was confused. What did she need to talk about, that Relic couldn't hear?

He followed her into an empty room. It had a small, one-drawer nightstand, and a bunk-bed. Renesmee shut, and for good measures, locked the door behind her.

"Sergeant Black…" Renesmee started, feeling awkward. She had had sex with the man, and she couldn't even call him by his first name.

"Call me Jake,"

"Jake…" She shook her head, trying to rid the tears.

"We need to talk," Jacob blurted. Renesmee tilted her head, confused.

"I don't…?"

"Look…what happened was…God, I don't know what it was. Call it whatever you want…the bottom line is, like you said, we just need to forget this ever happened…"

"We can't." Renesmee found it hard to keep from bursting out in tears.

The man gave her a blank stare. First, she say they need to forget, but now she's saying the opposite? His sister was right—he would never understand women.

"Why?" Jacob asked, surprising himself with his curiosity.

Renesmee didn't want to look at him, but she made herself, fighting against her own will, she looked deep into his dark, onyx eyes. She knew that if she danced around this subject, it would make it worse. She had to tell him.

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3 Talk

**Chapter 3**

**Talk**

From the way the silence settled in the air, and from the way the two were frozen where they stood, one would think that time had stopped moving. Seconds ticked by, and Renesmee kept looking into Jacob's eyes, unsure of what he would do.

Jacob's onyx eyes were wide open, his mouth forming a small 'o', a look of disbelief; the look on parents and family members when they are told that their child has died.

Jacob shook his head, the first movement in what seemed like years. "What kind of joke is this?" He asked.

"Why would—"

"You think that this is funny?" Jacob's voice raised and octave higher; he was becoming angry.

"You think that it's funny, to tell me, after my sister was _raped_? Sick joke."

"Do you _really _think I'm _kidding_?" She shot back in a bitter tone, tears forming at her eyes. The anger Renesmee had held was finally being released, and rather than repressing it, she welcomed it into open arms.

"This can't…"

"You're the only man I've slept with since _college_, Jacob." Renesmee said, trying to keep her tone even.

"This is a _sick _joke, Cullen," He narrowed his eyes at Renesmee.

"This isn't a _goddamned _joke, Black!" Renesmee shouted.

Jacob was silent for a few moments. "Have you…did you…?"

"I _am _a doctor, Black." Renesmee spat. "I think I would know if I'm pregnant or not. I took _ten _of those pregnancy tests; I've had morning sickness, puking God _knows _how many times in the past week; my breasts are swollen; _I'm three weeks late_…if that isn't proof enough, I don't know what is."

"Those could all be flukes!"

"Ten positive pregnancy tests?" Renesmee asked bitterly. "It isn't possible for ten _different _brands to all be fluked."

Jacob sat on the bottom bunk of the bed, and cradled his head in his hands.

"What are you going to do?"

"Look," Renesmee said, unlocking the door, getting ready to leave the room.

"Just…just forget I said anything, okay? I'll…I'll figure something out." Renesmee started walking out of the room, but before she could go far, Jacob grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him.

"I can't just forget this," He said. "We'll figure something out; I'm not going to let you just do this on your own,"

Renesmee shook her head, tears running down her cheeks. "Just…no. Forget it, okay?"

She tore her arm from Jacob's grasp, and he watched as she walked down the hall, trying to collect herself.

He didn't acknowledge the departure. His thoughts were miles away; replaying their conversation, and what would happen now. Renesmee was pregnant; he was the father.

Life as he knew it would change forever.

xXx

"It's going to be fine, right?" Renesmee asked Alex. The two women were sitting in their living room; or, more precisely, Renesmee was lying on the couch with an arm over her face, and Alex was parallel to her on the floor.

When Alex didn't answer, Renesmee raised her arm, and turned her head. "Isn't it?"

"It's going to be fine," Alex assured.

"Oh, who are we kidding?" Renesmee groaned. "This is a disaster!" She placed her hands on her head, and rubbed her eyes with frustration.

"It's been a week since we last talked, and that wasn't the most pleasant experience."

"Well, telling him after his sister came in probably wasn't the best time, Ness."

"Don't you think I know that?" Renesmee groaned. "He's right about the doctor thing. I need to see an OB."

"Well, I bet Montgomery would be willing to do a test," Alex suggested.

"I guess," Renesmee sighed. Her facial features revealed nothing along what she was feeling on the inside. She was scared; she was in denial. And before she could even believe that she was pregnant; that she would be a mother, she needed to be certain.

xXx

"What do you want now, Relic?" Jacob asked, as his rookie partner came into his office. His head was buried in his hands, which were on his desk. He was still upset over the news he had received over a month ago.

"Are…you okay, sir?"

Jacob glanced at his partner through his hands, and sighed. "Come in, and shut the door."

Relic did as he was told, and he sat in the chair across the desk from Jacob.

"She hasn't called, has she?" Relic asked. He had found out about Renesmee's pregnancy through Jacob, when he had come back to the waiting room in disarray.

"She's really pregnant, then." Relic said softly, when Jacob shook his head.

"She said that she would 'deal with it on her own'."

"Well, that's good then," Relic offered. "You're off the hook if she got an abortion."

"What if I didn't want that?" Jacob snarled. "Sure, it was unplanned. We were drunk, for Christ's sake. But she can't just get an abortion. I don't believe in that, and I know we can work this out. That's _my _kid."

"Isn't it _her _choice on whether or not she wants to go through with the pregnancy?"

"I don't know." Jacob buried his head back in his hands. After a few minutes of silence, he lifted it up, and walked out of the room, determined.

"But I'm going to make sure she doesn't."

xXx

"Well, everything seems to be perfect," Renesmee smiled, first at the little girl, and then her parents. She changed the dressing on the stitches, pulled her gown down, and her blanket up to cover her legs.

"The incision's healing nicely, there's no sign of infection…with everything going as planned, she should be out of here in a week,"

Her parents sighed in relief. Their four year-old had come in with a fever so high she was sweating, and in immense pain. Her appendix had burst, and needed emergency surgery.

Renesmee filled out the chart, and left the girl's room. She left her chart in the nurse's station, and waited for a new patient chart.

"Renesmee," She turned quickly to find Jacob, in uniform, standing right behind her.

"We need to talk," He said, walking towards her.

"I'm busy." Renesmee grabbed the new chart from the nurse, and read over it.

"I think you can take a few minutes so we can talk about this baby."

Renesmee looked up from the chart, staring hard at Jacob. "I told you. Forget about it. You're off the hook. You don't need to do this." She looked back down at the chart, and started towards the next room, tucking the chart underneath her arm.

"What if I _want _to?" He followed her, and pressed her against the wall.

"That's my _goddamned _kid, Cullen. You can't take that away from me." His grip on her softened, and he let go of her. Renesmee watched as he paced down the hall, and stopped back in front her, running a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath.

"Look, Renesmee, I just want you to know that I apologize for _everything _that comes from this, and for everything that's happened."

He continued, getting slightly closer to Renesmee.

"I want to be a part of this."

Renesmee was shocked. What self-respecting man would want to be apart of an unplanned pregnancy, with a girl he met in a bar?

"You what?" She whispered.

"My mom died when I was five," Jacob started, telling her something that he didn't share with anyone. Renesmee found herself bringing her hand up to her mouth in shock, but she didn't interrupted.

"My father's been out of my life since I was in high school. I vowed that I would _never _let my kids experience that. I don't want my children to have the life Skyla and I had, because I wasn't there. So, whether you like it or not, we're keeping this kid, and I'm sticking around."

When he finished, his eyes finally locked with Renesmee's, and he found a single tear running down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away before he commented, and looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

She looked back up at him. "Look; I can't talk about this right now; this is a professional place, and if my resident finds me talking about _this_, when I'm supposed to be on my rounds, she'll have my head. My lunch breaks' in an hour. Meet me in the cafeteria, okay?"

Jacob nodded, and left. Renesmee finished her rounds, and quickly grabbed a salad, some fries, and coffee. Alex found Renesmee in the line.

"Hey," She smiled, joining her friend in the line. "Did you hear about that brain surgery that Sheppard's going perform? She's going to take, like, half of a three-year-old's brain."

"Uh-huh," Renesmee nodded, not really interested. She was preoccupied with the conversation she and Jacob had—and were going to have.

"You okay, Ness?" Alex asked, picking up on her friend's mood. "Is this about the pregnancy?" Alex's eyes widened.

"Please tell me you haven't…?"

"I haven't," Renesmee assured. "And I won't. He's in on this kid."

"I told you, things would all work out." Alex smiled.

"Yeah…well, Jacob's taking his lunch break to meet with me, so I'll see you later?"

Alex nodded. "The brain surgery's after lunch, if you want to go to the gallery with me to watch."

Renesmee nodded, and Alex went to their usual table. Renesmee searched the room for Jacob, and found him at a table in the middle of the room. She quickly made it to the table, and she sat across from him.

"Do you ever wear something besides scrubs?" Jacob smiled.

"Don't you ever wear something besides your uniform?" Renesmee replied, cocking her head to the side.

"Ah, touché," Jacob laughed.

"Did you really mean it…what you said?" Renesmee toyed with her salad, and looked up at Jacob.

"Every word," Jacob admitted. "I can't stand on the sidelines; I can't be out of the picture. This is my kid. Even if this isn't what we imagined, this kid is going to need the both of us."

Renesmee nodded. "I agree."

"For the baby?" Jacob placed his hand in the middle of the table.

After a few second's hesitation, Renesmee placed her hands on top of his.

"For the baby."


	4. Chapter 4 Possibility

**Chapter 4**

**Possibility**

_14 weeks…_

The soon-to-be parents walked into the Gynecology department of the clinic. Renesmee checked in, and she joined Jacob in the waiting area.

"Are you feeling alright?" Jacob asked, as Renesmee picked up a Parenting magazine; the only ones they seemed to have.

Renesmee was still having morning sickness, but since she was in the last week of her first trimester, it had decreased to every few days, as opposed to every day.

"Yeah," She replied. They awkwardly avoided eye contact while they waited for the nurse to call them back. It was five minutes before her name was called.

"Cullen?" The short, stacked nurse looked around the room. Renesmee grabbed her purse from the floor, and Jacob followed her to the nurse.

"How are you doing, Dr. Cullen?" The nurse asked, as they walked down the hall.

"Alright," Renesmee shrugged.

"That's very good," The nurse smiled, as she led the two into the room. Jacob sat in one of the two chairs lined on the wall, and Renesmee took a seat on the bed that was placed in the center of the room.

"Okay, so I'm going to take some blood and urine samples, check blood pressure, and measure your height and weight."

Renesmee nodded, and the nurse began to take Renesmee's medical information; her dental health, any illnesses that might run in the family. She took her blood and urine samples, height, and her weight.

"The doctor will be with you two shortly," The nurse smiled, and left.

"How's…uh, your sister?" Renesmee asked, drumming her fingers nervously on the plastic bed.

"She's…changed." Jake ran a hand through his hair. "Her therapist says she's depressed, and that it's normal for victims, but…I don't know." He shook his head.

"Did you tell her?"

"About the baby?" Jake asked. "No. I probably should, though. I just haven't found the right time…it just doesn't seem to be the thing you tell a rape victim, a month after it happened."

"Yeah, you're right." Renesmee nodded curtly.

They waited a few more minutes in awkward silence, avoiding eye contact. Before long, the doctor came into the room.

"Dr. Cullen," She greeted warmly, shutting the door behind me. "How are you?"

"Dr. Montgomery," Renesmee smiled. "I'm doing okay…my breasts are swollen, I'm tired…but I can't complain."

"Besides the swollen breasts and exhaustion, right?" Montgomery laughed, and Renesmee nodded.

Montgomery turned to Jacob, extending her hand. "I'm Hannah Montgomery, you must be…"

"Sergeant Jacob Black," He smiled, shaking the doctor's hand. "Nessie's…uh…"

"Partner," Renesmee supplied.

Montgomery nodded. "Well, let's get started."

She got out Renesmee's chart, and sat down in her chair. "Have you been feeling any nausea, experienced any bleeding, vomiting, or cramping?" She asked Renesmee.

"Not any of those, but I have been experiencing slight abdominal pain,"

"But no nausea, or vomiting?"

Renesmee shook her head.

"Well, that's absolutely normal. The ligaments that hold up your uterus are stretching to accommodate your uterus as it grows. It's often called 'round ligament pain', and should subside soon."

Renesmee nodded, her hands gripping the plastic mattress nervously.

Montgomery continued asking questions, and then asked Renesmee to lie on the bed. She did as she was told, and allowed the OB to lift her shirt up. Jacob's cheeks flushed pink, and quickly looked down, feeling out of place.

Montgomery felt around Renesmee's abdomen. She measured from her shirt, to her jeans, and recorded the fundal height. She then pulled out a device that was attached to a small microphone.

"What is that?" Jacob asked.

Smiling, Montgomery pressed the microphone end to Renesmee's stomach. "It's a sonicaid,"

Before she could explain what it did, a small, but fast, _thud-thud thud-thud _was heard from the main part of the device, repeating over and over again. Montgomery held it against Renesmee's ear, and when she figured out what it was, she surprised herself by gasping.

Jacob leaned in to listen too. "Is that…?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"The baby's heartbeat." Montgomery smiled.

Jacob found himself speechless, his onyx eyes widened. That heartbeat…belonged to his child. _His child_. Emotions welled inside him, and he could have sworn he felt a tear fall down his cheek.

"That's incredible," Renesmee finally spoke.

Montgomery smiled, taking the sonicaid off of Renesmee's stomach. "We can setup your ultrasound for two weeks from now, around the time you'll be sixteen weeks. You will also need to schedule your appointments once a month, until you are twenty-eight weeks, after that, it'll be every two weeks until 36; where it will be weekly until you give birth."

Renesmee nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Montgomery said. She walked over to one of the cupboards, and pulled out a list.

"These are things that you can and can't eat and drink during your pregnancy, as well as some books that can give insightful information on the week-to-week development of baby, and what you _both_," she looked over at Jacob, and back to Renesmee, "should be expecting."

She took a deep breath, looking between the two expectant parents. "I suggest that you two figure out your plan of care for this child; he needs to be brought into a good environment; I would not suggest a broken one. If you cannot do that, then I suggest that you two look into adoption."

Renesmee and Jacob nodded, knowing the seriousness of the situation they were in.

"And Dr. Cullen," Montgomery turned to Renesmee, crossing her arms. "I don't care that you are a second year surgical intern. You need to get rest. I _cannot_stress the important of rest for a pregnant woman. Understand?"

Renesmee nodded, knowing that she would have to tell King sooner or later that she was pregnant.

"Good," Montgomer smiled. "Well, that's it for this visit, your ultrasound's set up for three weeks from today, and you have the information you need. See you in three weeks."

Renesmee thanked the doctor, and stepped down from the bed. She and Jacob walked out of the clinic, and into the elevator, where they were alone.

"We can do this, right?" Renesmee asked quietly.

Jacob slipped his hand into Renesmee's, and squeezed it lightly. "We'll figure it out."

"You keep saying that," Renesmee took her hand out of Jacob's. "But we haven't figured it out."

"Well," Jacob started. "What do you think we should do?"

Renesmee shook her head, afraid of her answer. "I don't know." She whispered, fearing tears.

"Well, we have seven months until the baby's here. That gives us six months to get everything together."

"Six months isn't that long. It's half a year. It's one hundred and eighty-two days."

Jacob pushed air from his mouth, thinking. What were they going to do? Yes, they could get married, but they had just meet two months ago; they barely know each other; yet, they're having a baby together. They really had to grow up, and they had seven months until the baby arrived.

"We're going to have to move in together," Renesmee said, when they had arrived to Jacob's car.

"I mean, you heard what Montgomery said. This kid needs a good environment, and with our schedules, having a custody agreement wouldn't work. We're going to have to raise him together, and the only way to do that is if we're living together." She looked out the window, and subconsciously placed a hand over her stomach.

"That's a step." Jacob nodded. "I have an extra two bedrooms in my apartment; you can move in whenever you want."

Renesmee laughed. Jacob glanced at her through the corner of his eyes. "What's so funny?"

Renesmee shook her head, still laughing. "It's just that…we barely know each other…and we're having a baby together…and now we're moving in together."

Jacob thought for a moment. Truly, this was a little funny. But, he thought about how they barely knew each other, and for some reason, that bothered him. They're having a baby together, and yet the only things they knew about each other seemed to be their names, and their professions. If they were having a baby, shouldn't they know more about each other?

"Well…maybe we should change that." Jacob said.

Renesmee instantly stopped laughing, and looked at Jacob. "Change…?"

"We're raising a baby together, Renesmee, and we don't _know_ each other. Maybe we should change that."

"Are you suggesting that we start dating?" Renesmee furrowed her eyebrows together.

Jacob shook his head. "More like…just being friends."

Renesmee nodded. "Yeah. I think we can do that."


	5. Chapter 5 Decode

**Chapter 5**

**Decode**

_16 weeks…_

Two weeks seemed to pass uneventfully. Renesmee had moved into Jacob's apartment, although with her work, it's mostly just a place for her to sleep. Renesmee and Jacob's relationship started growing slightly, although still on the rocks.

The sixteenth week mark came around, and Renesmee and Jacob found each other sitting in the waiting area of the Gynecology floor of the clinic once again. Jacob wondered why it was so awkward between them, when they had had slept together; for Christ's sake, they're going to have a baby together.

And yet, they could barely make eye contact.

"Cullen?" The nurse called. Renesmee collected her purse, and Jacob followed her to the nurse. They walked down the familiar hall, and into one of the many rooms.

"Dr. Montgomery will be with you shortly," The nurse smiled, leaving the room.

Which once again, left the couple in silence.

"Good afternoon," Montgomery smiled, as she walked into the room. "Renesmee, how are you feeling today?" She looked up from the folder in her hands, and smiled at Renesmee.

"Well, the nausea's almost gone completely. Although, my breasts are still tender, my nose is congested…I definitely feel pregnant now." Renesmee laughed slightly, and placed a hand over her abdomen, which, if you looked closely enough, was beginning to pop out more.

Montgomery chuckled lightly. "Those are all good signs, Dr. Cullen." She set the folder down.

"Are you ready to see your baby?"

Renesmee nodded, smiling. "I've been looking forward to this for two weeks,"

"Well, let's get started."

The lights were switched off, and the equipment was promptly set up. A thin layer of cold oil was rubbed onto Renesmee's stomach, and Montgomery took the transducer in hand and began passing it over her patient's stomach, trying to get an image of the baby. The hand-held instrument was passed over a couple of times before a fuzzy black and white image appeared on the screen.

The parents-to-be started at the screen in wonder, as they picked out the image of their child.

"See this?" The OB pointed at a little flashing speck on the screen. "That's the baby's heartbeat."

As before, Jacob froze up, his gaze fixed upon the rapidly beating heart of his child. Emotions that he hadn't felt in a long time (excluding the last two weeks) welled in his body, and it took all effort for him to prevent these feelings from breaking surface in front of Renesmee and Dr. Montgomery. Renesmee gasped at the sight of her child, and subconsciously grasped her partner's hand in her own. His eyes widened, and glanced down at the pale hand in his darkly tan one for a moment, before his attention turned back to the baby on the screen.

With her free hand on the screen, Montgomery pointed out the rest of the baby.

"Here's the head," She circled the larger part of the baby. "And this is the spine," Her fingers trailed a line of what appeared to be pearls.

"Here's a leg…and a hand…"

"It kind of looks like he's…waving," Renesmee smiled.

"So it does," Montgomery smiled.

"Is it too early to tell the sex?" Jacob asked, wondering if he would have a son.

Montgomery moved the transducer over a little bit, and clucked her tongue.

"It looks like it's a _bit_ early to tell; but around twenty weeks, we should get a better picture, and we should be able to tell then." She printed off the picture, and turned off the machine, handing Renesmee a paper towel to wipe off the oil.

"Well, everything looks perfect, baby's doing great," Montgomery smiled, content.

"I will see you two in a month."

xXx

"So, where's the picture?" Alex asked, as Renesmee walked into the locker room. A few of their other friends turned, and crowded around Alex and Renesmee, anxious to see their coworkers ultrasound picture.

Laughing, and shaking her head, Renesmee reached into her purse, and held the picture out for her coworkers.

"So, am I getting a niece, or a nephew?" Alex asked, as the picture was being passed around.

"Too early to tell," Renesmee said, as sighs of disappointment were spread around the room.

"But, we'll find out at my next appointment."

"We do not have time to look at sonogram pictures, we have work to do," King said, walking into the locker room. She stood firm, crossing her arms, and narrowing her eyes at each of the interns.

Quickly, the picture made it back to Renesmee, and she put it back in her purse.

"Go start your rounds," She instructed. Renesmee quickly put her purse in her locker, and started to get ready.

"Except _you_," She narrowed her eyes at Renesmee. "We need to talk about this pregnancy of yours, Dr. Cullen."

Renesmee started knotting her hair into a bun. "Yes, Dr. King?"

"First, you need to get rest. Your shift ends at eleven, no ifs-ands-or-buts. You are no longer responsible for taking patients to X-ray, and you cannot be in the CT, CAT scan, or MRI rooms. Your leave starts at thirty-six weeks, and will end when that child is six weeks old. Understand?"

Renesmee nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now, get changed, and start your rounds. You have a surgery to scrub into today."

King left, and Renesmee quickly changed, knowing that today would be a long day. She got through her rounds, grabbed a quick bag of chips, and headed into surgery—her first cardiac on a 6-month old, fixing a congenital heart defect.

"Dr. Cullen," The attending, Dr. Fioni, smiled, as the two women scrubbed in.

"Dr. Fioni," Renesmee nodded.

"Big day today," Fioni commented.

"Yeah," Renesmee nodded.

"You ready?" Fioni dried her hands. "Big surgery, and on such a little body."

"I'm…assisting?" Renesmee asked, shocked.

"I thought you knew, Dr. Cullen." Fioni laughed. "But, are you sure you can handle it?" Her eyes drifted to the small bump Renesmee held, but quickly looked back into the intern's face.

"Of course," Renesmee smiled. "Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I won't be able to focus on work."

"Good," Fioni smiled. "Let's get started."

The two surgeons walked out of the scrub room, and into the O.R. The baby was being prepped for surgery, although she was so small, she looked out of place in the large room. Scrub nurses prepped the surgeons, and soon, Renesmee was holding the scalpel against the fragile chest of an infant.

"Great, great," Fioni commented, guiding Renesmee. "Now, we need to crack the chest,"

She instructed Renesmee, helping her through the demanding open-heart surgery. In the middle of the operation, the heart monitor started going off the charts; the situation became critical.

"Pericardium's filling with blood," Renesmee said, trying to keep her voice even.

Fioni shouted instructions, and the two surgeons tried to fix the problem; the bleeding was too much. Her heart was beginning to lose function, and they couldn't save it. Soon, the monitor flat lined. She was gone.

"Call it, Cullen," Dr. Fioni said.

Renesmee shook her head, trying to fight tears; she couldn't help, but think of the baby she was carrying.

"Dr. Cullen," Fioni said, raising her voice.

"Dr. Cullen," Fioni said, raising her voice.

"Time of death," Renesmee took in a deep, shaky breath. "Three seventeen, May third, two-thousand fourteen."

xXx

Renesmee was in tears when she arrived back at Jacob's apartment—_her _apartment, now. Sitting in her car, she wiped at the tears, trying to calm herself. People die everyday, she's seen babies die before, without this kind of reaction. It seemed now that everything made her cry—a diaper commercial, a mother playing with her child at the park, hell, a song on the radio would make her cry.

But that baby today, that sweet little girl…that was the worst. She placed her hands over her abdomen, and leaned against the driver's seat. If she couldn't keep a six month old alive during a simple procedure, how would she be able to keep her own child safe, even while he was still inside of her? Anything could happen between the sixteenth week and birth—she could go into early labor, as soon as the 20th week. He could develop birth defects…spina bifida, or a heart defect could develop.

She pulled out the sonogram picture that she had stuffed into her purse. She ran a finger over the baby's spine, circled the heart. Truly, he was the picture of health. She smiled, as she looked at the picture. She still couldn't believe that that was _her _child, that she would be a mother.

She put the picture back in her purse, drying her tears. Taking a deep breath, she got out of her car, and into the apartment. She found Jacob sitting on the couch, watching some late-night show, eating fruit loops.

"Your home early," he commented, as she dumped her coat and purse on the kitchen table.

"Unless I'm paged, King said if she saw me working past eleven she'd have my head." Renesmee sat on the couch a few inches from Jacob.

"You look like you had a rough day," He commented, seeing the tear stains on Renesmee's cheeks.

She shook her head. "I got to assist on a open-heart surgery. Fioni and I were fixing a congenital heart defect on a six-month old. It was…God, it was _amazing._" She closed her eyes, taking a content sigh.

"Until blood started filling the pericardial sac."

"The…?" Jacob furrowed his eyebrows, but knew whatever it was, it was bad.

"There's a very fragile sac that surrounds your heart, protects it. When it fills with blood, your heart begins to lose function. If it fills with too much blood, your heart stops. There's a very small window of time to drain the blood, before it's too late."

Jacob nodded. "You lost her, didn't you?"

She nodded. "We tried to drain it, but it was filling with blood too fast. I called it, and had to tell her parents. She was their _miracle _child, Jacob, and I had to be the one to tell them. You know how _guilty _I felt…how guilty I feel?" She felt hot tears sting the back of her eyes, and a few escape.

"It's not your fault," Jacob said, wrapping an arm around Renesmee. "It just…happens."

"I _know _that," Renesmee wiped at her eyes. "I see it every day. It just isn't fair that babies are dying. I became a pediatric surgeon so I could save children's lives, not watch them die." She took in a deep breath.

"What if that was our baby, lying on that table?"

"But it's not," Jacob said. "He's healthy, and he's safe." He placed a hand over her abdomen.

Renesmee smiled, and placed her hand over his. "Thanks."

Neither of them knew it at that moment, but the touch of their hands sent little sparks of electricity done their spines. They each felt something for each other, although they weren't sure if the other felt the same.

They were falling in love.


	6. Chapter 6 Smile

**Chapter 6**

**Smile**

_20 weeks…_

"That's it!" Alex said, throwing the magazine she was reading on the cafeteria table.

"What's it?" Renesmee asked, taking another bite of her salad.

"I'm going to throw you a baby shower."

Renesmee coughed, nearly choking on a piece of lettuce. "You're _what_?"

"I'm going to throw you a baby shower." Alex smiled. "You're going to need stuff for my future nephew."

"You know Alex, he could still be a girl," Renesmee smiled, remembering the appointment she had yesterday, and finding out that she and Jacob would be having a boy.

"That's not my point," Alex huffed. "And besides, you _totally _look like you're having a boy."

"Since when have you become interested in baby showers, anyway?" Renesmee asked, returning to eating her food.

"I've never pegged you as the type to throw baby showers."

"It's always the best friend's job to throw the shower." Alex said simply.

Renesmee nodded. "I see."

"There's also something I've been meaning to ask you," Alex's tone of voice suddenly got serious.

"Yeah?" Renesmee furrowed her brows.

"I can see that you and Jake are getting along; I mean, you guys are roommates now. But…where do you stand with him?"

Renesmee shot her friend a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Alex set her fork down, and looked her friend in the eye. "Nessie, you two are going to have a _baby _together. I'm surprised that you two haven't had any relationship issues yet. What I'm trying to say is…" Alex thought for a moment, searching for the right words.

"Are you two going to raise the baby as you are now, or are you going to try dating?"

Renesmee sighed, knowing that this would have come up eventually. "We haven't talked about it…but I think we've both given it thought, or, at least, I have. I just don't know what to do about that, Alex. We met in a _bar_, if you don't remember. The only reason that we're together past the one-night stand is because of this baby. I don't want to ruin the…truce that we have now. If we do, and it ends in arguments…" Renesmee shook her head.

"That's the last thing I need right now, Alex."

Alex knew that her friend did not want to further the issue. Instead, she turned talk back to the baby shower that she had decided she would be planning.

Renesmee half-heartedly listened to her friend, but most of her thoughts were on the topic they just finished. She honestly did start to feel something towards Jacob; but did he feel the same?

xXx

Oh, the sweet fifteen minutes before his shift was over. Jacob smiled to himself, thinking about how it had actually been a good day. He and Relic had found a lost child, and returned her to her overjoyed parents, who had thanked them profusely. They busted a kidnapping. There were no reported cases of homicide, suicide, rape, or any other heinous offense.

Days like today were the reason Jacob had become a cop in the first place; today, he was a protector.

Ever since he had found out about the baby, it became his personal goal to make Seattle the safest place a child…his _son_...could grow up. He would make sure that by the time he was born, Seattle will have been swept clean of any horrendous perpetrators

Skyla was starting to slowly get better; in the five months that it's been since the rape/suicide that her boyfriend had committed, slowly, she gained her confidence back. Granted, she wouldn't be the same again; but for Jacob, the fact that she was making a turn around, and this fast, it was all that mattered to him.

"So…" Relic whistled, as the two headed back to the station. "What's up with that Nessie chick you knocked up?"

"_Relic,_" Jacob glared at his partner. "Not only was that extremely inappropriate for you to ask, but that was also tremendously disrespectful."

"Sorry?" Relic said, perplexed.

"We do not include our private lives when we are on duty. Is that clear, officer?"

"Yes, sir." Relic said quickly.

"Relic?" Jacob sighed, slightly annoyed. "Let's grab a beer."

xXx

The two cops rolled into the parking lot of Joe's just as their shift had ended, grabbing two seats at the barstool, and ordering two bottles of Budweiser's, Relic, the younger of the two, initiated the conversation.

"So, what _are _you and Nessie, anyway?" He asked. "What are you planning on doing about this whole baby thing?"

Jacob took a swig of his beer. "I don't know. For Christ's sake, Relic, we meet in this very bar."

"Maybe this is a little _too _personal…" Relic started.

"Then you shouldn't say it," Jacob interrupted.

The young officer continued anyway. "But, shouldn't you two…well…" He searched his mind for the proper word.

"Date?" He finished.

Jacob coughed, choking slightly on his drink.

"I mean…" Relic said, slightly worried that he had offended his ranking partner.

"Usually couples who are having kids are married…or at least dating. Do you even know her?"

"Of course I do." Jacob replied, still coughing. "She's living with me. It's hard _not _to know your own roommate."

"What's her middle name?" Relic asked. Jacob stared back at him, his face expressionless.

"Exactly." Relic said, as Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Look at me, getting women advice from a kid who just graduated high school…"

Relic pretended to ignore the remark. "Look, sir, all I'm saying is that despite the fact that this whole baby thing was accidental, it shouldn't stop you from trying that kind of relationship with her."

Jacob shook his head. "Sure, Relic. Look, it's nice of you to help me out with this, but I'm not looking for advice from a kid with no experience." He threw a few dollar bills on the table, getting out of his seat.

"Don't come to the station with a hangover, kid."

xXx

When Jacob arrived at his apartment, he was surprised to find his sister sitting on his couch, watching _The Simpsons. _

"Skyla?" He asked, setting his things down on the table.

"I was wondering when you would get home," Skyla mused, as her brother walked into his living room.

"What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "I had nothing better to do…so, I thought that I would pay my older brother a visit, _and from the kindness of my heart_," She feigned tears.

"Just asking…" Jacob walked back into his kitchen/dinning room, without realization that Skyla had followed him.

As he was searching in the fridge for something edible, Skyla noticed something tacked to his fridge. Was that a sonogram image of a baby? She took it off her brother's fridge, and got a closer look. Indeed, it was a baby, a boy, by the looks of it. She scanned the top of it, which read 'Swedish Central Seattle', and under patient name, 'Cullen, Renesmee, C.' Wasn't that one of the doctors that was there when she had been taken to the hospital, after what Henry did?

"Jake…" Skyla said, not taking her eyes off the picture. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Jacob, confused, took his head out of the fridge, closing the door. He saw the image of his son in Skyla's hand.

Letting out a puff of air, Jacob ran a hand through his hair, leaning against the fridge.

"Well…"

"You will _not _believe my day…" Renesmee said, as she walked into the apartment. She felt lighter than air; and still couldn't believe what had happened.

"So, they brought in this kid who needed heart surgery today, and I got to scrub in, so I prepped him and brought him to the O.R., but while we were in the elevator, it got stuck. The kid's heart started failing, and if we didn't get him to an O.R. in time, he would have died. So as they're trying to get the elevator to work again, Fioni instructed me through a solo open heart surgery in an _elevator_. I preformed a solo open heart surgery in an elevator; Jake, my finger was in his heart, it was keeping him alive." She looked up, and found Jacob and his sister, who was holding the sonogram image of the baby.

"What the hell is going on?" Skyla asked. "Someone, please, explain to me what the _hell _is going on."

"Sky…" Jacob said, directing his sister to the living room. Renesmee walked into the living room, and stood next to Jacob.

Skyla sat on the couch, and Jacob and Renesmee leaned against the coffee table.

"Well…" Jacob scratched at the back of his head. He tried to think of a way to explain this to his sister.

"So, you knocked up your new girlfriend," Skyla said. "What's so hard about telling me that?"

"Oh, she's not…we're not…" Jacob started.

Skyla cradled her head. "Please, someone explain to me what's going on. Are you two a thing or not?"

"We're not dating." Renesmee said.

"So…" Skyla started. "What? Please tell me that you two didn't just meet in a bar and have a one-night stand, without using a condom," She glared at her brother, who turned bright red.

"You didn't," She gasped. Renesmee, flushed pink, looked down. Jacob's face was now a much brighter red, and he also looked down.

"My God, Jacob!" Skyla said. "You're supposed to be the responsible one. _You're _the one who made sure that I had condoms when you thought that I would have sex. Now you're telling me, that I'm going to be an aunt, because you forgot to use an _effing condom_?"

"For Christ's sake, Skyla, I just got off my shift, and headed straight to the bar. Everything happened so fast, Skyla that momentarily, I forgot, okay? Cut me some _goddamned _slack, will you?"

Skyla let out a puff of air, leaning into the couch. Looking between her brother, and the woman he had had a one-night stand with, she slowly began to accept it.

"So…" She started. "A nephew, huh?"


	7. Chapter 7 Flood

**Chapter 7**

**Flood**

_25 Weeks…_

Over the last five weeks, Renesmee and Jacob had been thinking about what their friends had told them. That people who are having babies together are usually married or dating; that since they were having a baby together, they should try dating. The subject had been dropped five weeks ago when it had been asked, but that doesn't mean that it had left their minds.

Recently, whenever they were around each other, they had this awkward dance, each wondering if the other knew what they were thinking. About the baby, about their relationship. That secretly, although Renesmee constantly denied it when Alex asked, she was developing feelings for her partner. That Jacob couldn't keep his mind off of her. Renesmee was all that Jacob had thought about for the last six months.

Jacob kept thinking back to what Relic had told him last month.

"_Look, sir, all I'm saying is that despite the fact that this whole baby thing was accidental, it shouldn't stop you from trying that kind of relationship with her."_

Renesmee kept thinking about what Alex had told her.

"_Are you two going to raise the baby as you are now, or are you going to try dating?" _

They knew that what that baby needed was a home with two parents who loved and cared for him. He needed a home that was in one piece, not two, or three. A baby needed a home where the parents loved each other. Not a home where the parents barely knew each other.

They had fifteen weeks to get to know each other better. They had fifteen weeks left to figure out what the hell they were doing, before their son arrived.

xXx

"What about 'Michael'?" Renesmee asked Jacob, as she flipped through the book of baby names she had open.

Renesmee was lying across Jacob's couch, her head resting in his lap. Jacob rested his hand over Renesmee's stomach, trying to feel for his son's kicks.

"Michael?" Jacob raised his eyebrows, looking down at his partner's face.

"I like it," Renesmee defended. "Michael Edward Cullen. It has a nice ring to it."

"Cullen?" Jacob asked. "I thought that since we were having a boy, it would be obvious that he would take my name."

"He's not just your son, may I remind you." Renesmee ran her hand down her protruding stomach.

"What if we hyphenate the names?" Jacob offered.

"We have a few weeks to figure it out…" Renesmee thought. "You don't like 'Michael'?"

Jacob shook his head. "It's an overused name. I just don't like 'Mike'."

"Well…" Renesmee thought for a few moments.

"Nessie," Jacob said, interrupting her thoughts. "We have fifteen weeks to figure out a name. We don't have to get one right at this moment."

Renesmee sighed. "It'd be nice to have a name for him, since we know we're having a boy."

"Let's just give it a few weeks."

Renesmee sighed. "Fine." She said, sort of annoyed with Jacob. "I just thought that it would be nice to call him something other than 'The Baby', or 'Him', you know?"

"And we'll think of a name eventually," Jacob replied. "But for now, I think we have more important things to be thinking about."

"Like what?" Renesmee asked, putting the baby names book over her belly. Her thoughts quickly went to their relationship.

Jacob's thoughts hit their relationship also. True, he wanted to talk about furthering their relationship, but he avoided the topic.

"Well, you and Sky should get to know each other more," He said, quickly thinking of his sister.

Renesmee raised her eyebrow, questioning Jacob.

"Well, you are going to be forever linked to my sister through the baby. I think that you two should at least get to know each other a little more."

"And how are you suggesting we do that?"

"I don't know," Jacob furrowed his brows. "Go shopping? How do girls get to know each other?"

"Well, I think Alex has her on the guest list for the shower."

Jacob nodded. "That explains the call I got."

"What call?"

"Sky called, asking who 'Alexandria Dupree' was, and how she had gotten on the guest list for the shower."

Renesmee nodded as best she could with her head in his lap. "So, we can talk there."

"That's a start." Jacob smiled.

There was a few moments' silence: a world of possibilities between the two. They looked into each other's eyes, and for a few moments, they didn't know what to say. They were lost in their eyes. Renesmee subconsciously reached out, and grabbed hold of Jacob's hand.

They were interrupted, however, when the sharp beeps of Renesmee's pager rang through the apartment. Renesmee sat up as fast as she could.

"Nessie, let me help you," Jacob stood up, and helped his partner get up from the couch.

"I can get up myself," Renesmee defended, as she went in search of her pager.

"I'm pregnant, not disabled."

Jacob followed Nessie into her room, where her pager was resting on the nightstand, next to her bed.

"Nine-one-one?" Renesmee furrowed her brows, as she read the page.

"I have to go." Renesmee's tone of voice suddenly got serious, as she looked from her pager to Jacob.

Quickly, she found her shoes and purse, and ran out the door as fast as she could. She raced to Children's, but when she arrived, she couldn't find King anywhere near the ambulance dispatch, the helicopter pad, or the trauma center.

"I'm looking for Dr. Chloe King," Renesmee said, when she found a nurses' station.

"I got a nine-one-one."

The nurse, whom Renesmee knew as Mark, furrowed his eyebrows.

"I haven't heard of an emergencies," He started. "But if King paged you, you'll find her in conference room one."

"Thanks, Mark." Renesmee smiled.

"Hey!" Mark called, as Renesmee began to walk away. She stopped, and turned back to the nurse.

"Yes?" Renesmee raised her eyebrows.

"You have a new picture of that baby?"

Renesmee laughed. "That seems to be the question of the day, Mark." She looked through her purse, and found the most recent picture of her son. She handed it to Mark, who smiled upon receiving it.

"He sure is handsome." Mark said, handing the picture back to the surgical intern.

"Did you guys get a name for him yet?"

"We're working on it." Renesmee replied, tucking the picture back where it had been.

"Well, if you ever need to look for a namesake…" Mark smiled.

Renesmee laughed, as she slowly began to walk away. "Thanks, Mark, but I think I'm going to have to take a rain check on that."

"Whatever you say, Dr. Cullen." Renesmee heard Mark laugh, as she continued down the hall, in search of the conference room.

"That's odd…" Renesmee murmured to herself, as she came upon the conference room. The lights were off, and there didn't appear to be anyone in the room.

Still, she decided to go into the room, just in case. When she walked into the room, the lights suddenly turned on, and Renesmee was confronted with several of her coworkers and friends.

"Surprise!" They shouted, as Renesmee stood in the doorway, shocked. Alex came over, and placed a party hat over her friend's head.

"Alex," Renesmee said, nearly laughing, "what the hell?"

"Uh, your baby shower?" Alex said, motioning to the light and dark blue decorations around the conference room, and the assortment of food on the long table, complete with a cake with white frosting, and blue trimming that read _It's a Boy!_

"Ah…" Renesmee nodded, remembering Alex mentioning planning a shower.

"Well, now that the guest of honor is here, let's get this party started!" Alex, said, bringing Renesmee around to the center of the room.

Alex, directing the party, had everyone gather around the room for games. The first one, Spoon Pictures, hadn't really had anything to do with baby showers, but was still fun nonetheless. A few other games were played, including one where you had to sniff the chocolate-y contents of a diaper to guess the chocolate bar that was melted inside.

Gifts were given, Renesmee had received nearly everything that she and Jacob would need; a Classic Pooh travel stroller that included an infant car seat, a blue and black pack'n'play playyard for newborns-toddlers, clothes, bottles, a light blue wrap baby carrier, a beige rocking bassinet, a designer diaper bag, a jungle-themed newborn bouncer, breast pumps, a green Boppy, and even some bed sheets, and a black and blue mobile with little white teddy bears. Honestly, the only thing left for Jacob and Renesmee to buy was a crib, a dresser, and a changing table.

The shower had ended up being a hit. Alex had even planned a little onesie decoration station, where Renesmee had made an anatomically correct diagram of the human heart. While she was designing the onesie, Skyla sat next to her, and began her own design.

"Skyla, right?" Renesmee asked, looking over at her partner's sister.

"Call me Sky," Skyla replied, swirling a blue gel/paint substance over the white onesie.

"Sky, then." Renesmee smiled.

"Is that a _heart_?" Skyla asked, looking over Renesmee's onesie.

Renesmee blushed. "Yeah…I'm hoping to specialize in pediatric cardiology."

"That's really cool," The twenty-one year old smiled.

"I like yours, too." Renesmee commented. "It's very artistic."

"Oh, please," Skyla said. "I have much better work at my loft."

"You're an artist?"

It was now Skyla's turn to blush. "More like an aspiring one. I still need to find the time to enroll at the Art Institute of Seattle." Skyla switched the blue for the red, and she ran it vertically up and down the onesie.

"So, what have you been up to?" Renesmee asked, tracing the pathway of de-oxygenated blood through the heart.

"Clay," Skyla answered. "I've found a new love." She smiled, but only for a second, before returning back to the onesie.

"My, uh, therapist said that I could focus my feelings about what happened into my art; especially with the use of clay. So, I went to the art supply store, and picked up a pound or two of the stuff. I came home, blasted my music, and _poured _myself into the art…my anger, hurt, the pain. Everything." Skyla switched the red for the purple, dragging it diagonally across the onesie.

"You wouldn't believe how amazing I felt after that…after pouring myself into the art." Skyla shook her head with a small smile on her face.

"I can imagine." Renesmee smiled. She started tracing the pathway of oxygenated blood.

"So, have you and Jake thought up of any names for my nephew?"

"It's…getting there." Renesmee said.

"You suggested the name 'Michael', didn't you?" Skyla laughed a little.

"I don't see what's so bad about 'Michael'," The pregnant woman said. "I think it's a beautiful name."

The young artist shook her head. "God only knows. Have you guys gotten a middle name, or figured out his last name?"

"Middle name…possibly. Last name, not so much."

"What's the middle name?"

"Edward. It's my father's name, and I've always had it in my mind that I would have a son with my father's name as his middle name."

"That's sweet," Skyla smiled.

Renesmee smiled, as she finished the diagram. "Thanks. Jake hasn't said anything about that name, so I think we're good on that."

Skyla smirked, and almost laughed. "Well, that's very good. As long as my nephew doesn't have some name like 'Loki', I'm good."

Renesmee shook her head with a laugh.

After the shower, since Renesmee didn't have to work, the two women went to a nearby Starbucks to talk a little more. They had exchanged a little bit of their life stories, how and why Renesmee became a surgeon, and when Skyla became interested in art. Soon, talk turned to the baby, and from there, it turned into talk about Jacob.

"So, where do you and my brother stand, anyway?" Skyla asked, setting her Frappuccino on the table.

Renesmee looked vexed. "What do you mean?"

"Like, where do you stand…?" Skyla thought for a moment. "Are you guys friends, are you going to try dating…can you even stand being in the same room as him? That sort of stuff."

Renesmee nodded slowly. "Well…we're living together. I guess you could say that we're pretty good friends now, I mean, we sort-of have to be, if we're going to raise this baby together."

"So, are you two like only together because of the baby?" Skyla furrowed her eyebrows.

"I guess…" Renesmee was still confused.

"Do you like my brother or not?" Skyla asked blatantly. "That's what I want to know."

Renesmee's cheeks turned bright red, and Skyla's eyes gleamed. "You do," She accused. This made Renesmee blush even harder. She could feel the heat in her face, as the blood rushed to her head.

"Why don't you do anything?" Skyla asked. "Ask the guy out, for Christ's sake! Just because you're pregnant, and it was a total accident, doesn't mean that you can't try that kind of relationship with my brother…he _is _the father. Why not try to bring my nephew into a family with parents who're at least dating."

"Because…" Renesmee thought for a moment, feeling like she was sixteen all-over again.

"Because, what if he doesn't feel the same? What if it ruins what we already have? I just…" Renesmee placed her hand over her bulging six-month stomach.

"I don't think it would be good for the baby if his parents can't even look each other in the eye. If his parents are so focused on their relationship that they can't even take care of him."

"Nessie," Skyla said. "My brother is _head over heels _in love with you. You're all he thinks about. He's just too chicken to say anything to you."

"He…is?" Renesmee asked. "How do you know?"

"I'm his sister." Skyla said simply. "I know everything about my brother, whether or not _he _knows it."

"Like what?" Renesmee asked, not believing the twenty-one year old.

"Like…" Skyla thought for a moment. "Like how when he goes to Starbucks, he'll look at the menu for ten minutes, trying to think of what he wants, but then order the Grande Caffé Misto. I know that he wanted to be a mechanic when he was in high school, but when Dad left, all he wanted to do was protect me, so he became a cop. I know that the only thing he orders from Joe's is Duncan Taylor Scotch, and if he's had a hard day, he goes for a few rounds of Jack Daniel's. I know that the first time he got wasted was at a high school party. I know that he has a stash of playboy magazines in the bottom drawer of his desk at the SPD station. Nessie, I know that when he's in love with a girl, that he becomes this total idiot around her. That he wouldn't leave her for anyone. I've only seen that once, and the reason why he isn't with that girl today, was because she broke his heart."

Renesmee twirled her straw, with a small laugh. "I can't believe that I'm getting dating advice from someone who's five years younger than I am."

Skyla shrugged. "Some are just more gifted, I guess."

"So, you really think that we should give this a shot?"

"I don't think." Skyla corrected. "I _know_."


	8. Chapter 8 Family

**Chapter 8**

**Family**

_26 Weeks…_

The rest of that week came and went, and Renesmee's twenty-sixth week began. She only had ten more weeks before her leave began, which meant that, for her, things at Children's were slowing down. King had added more regulations to Renesmee's 'pregnancy-during-work' deal. It seemed as if the only things Renesmee was allowed to do were her post and pre-op rounds, clinic work, which involved dealing with children who had broken bones, needed stitches. She also had to work in the NICU/PICU. Rarely, she would get an opportunity to scrub in, or watch a surgery from the Gallery. But still, she would find herself at the end of the day in complete exhaustion. If she wasn't working, she was sleeping.

She and Jacob still had their thoughts on each other. They knew that they needed to talk about their relationship, and that it needed to be done before the baby arrived; but either they didn't have the time, or they avoided the topic.

They were running out of time. They had 3 ½ months: fourteen weeks: 98 days, until their son was born.

xXx

As Jacob drove around Seattle on his patrol route, he couldn't help but pick out the children. Every child he saw had two parents, who were married, or at least dating. He couldn't get his mind off of children; he couldn't stop seeing them, and wondering: were they a family? Renesmee, himself, and the baby? Or was a family something much more complex than two adults and their child?

Ever since that conversation he had had with Relic at Joe's, it was all he ever thought about. It was all he ever saw. Families. Babies. Couples…were he and Renesmee even a couple? They called themselves partners, but they hadn't even gone on a date. They had only slept together _once_, and they were drunk that night.

So, what were they?

Jacob couldn't live without knowing what they were. He had to know.

Today.

Now.

Quickly, Jacob made an illegal U-turn (the irony to him was amazing), and headed straight for Children's.

xXx

Today, Renesmee was working with the NICU team. She was assigned to a newborn (three-hour old newborn), a little boy, by the name of Ethan. He had been born with a heart condition called Ebstein's Anomaly. A condition where the tricuspid valve of the heart doesn't form properly, and blood leaks back through the valve.

Fioni was going to perform a tricuspid valve replacement surgery on him in a few hours, and because it was a surgery that lasted from two-to-four hours, Renesmee had gotten lucky enough to be able to scrub in and observe the procedure.

Which also meant that she needed to do all of his pre-op labs, EKGs, and tests.

She smiled down at the tiny newborn, as she brought over the EKG machine.

"You know," She said, placing the electrodes on Ethan's tiny, shallow chest. "I'm going to have a baby, just like you."

She attached the twelve electrodes to his little chest, arms, and legs.

"Yep…" She said, as the EKG went underway. "He'll be here in June. We still haven't decided on a name yet, though. I'm thinking about Alec, or maybe Collin. What do you think?" She looked down at the newborn, as if he could answer.

Instead, he yawned.

Renesmee laughed to herself. "I thought so."

After the EKG was done, Renesmee took a few vials of blood, and sent them to the lab. After a few more tests and pre-op procedures, she was done; she scrubbed out of the NICU, and started to get ready for her rounds. There was still about an hour before Ethan's surgery began, and Renesmee had twenty kids that she needed to do post-ops on.

After the first three rounds, she ran into Jacob, who was still in uniform.

"Jake…?" She asked, as he walked down the hall towards her. "What is it?"

"I…" Jacob looked vexed, as if something bothered him. "What's your middle name?"

"What?" Renesmee furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's your middle name?" Jacob asked again. "I…I want to know your middle name."

"What does it matter?" Renesmee headed towards the nurses' station Mark worked at, and traded him her old patient chart for her next patient's chart. Mark strained to hear their conversation.

"What does my middle name have to do with anything?"

"I just want to know." Jacob said. "I want to know your middle name. I want to know more about you than your profession. I want to know your passions, your fears. How you take your coffee in the morning, if you like bacon. How you like your eggs, your favorite movie, book…food. I want to know your middle name."

"For God's sake, Dr. Cullen, if I may interject, at least tell the man your middle name!" Mark said.

That earned him a glare from Renesmee, and he shrugged. "Just a thought." He said.

"Carlie," Renesmee murmured, looking back at Jake.

"What?" Jacob asked, unable to hear the young surgeon's response.

"Carlie." Renesmee repeated. "Carlie. I'm passionate about kids, about saving lives. I'm deathly afraid of spiders, ever since I saw that Harry Potter movie with the giant spiders that attacked the two kids. I hate black coffee. It has to be a mocha, with nonfat milk, white chocolate instead of regular, and French vanilla. If I could, I would only eat bacon. Omelets are my favorite way to eat eggs. _Where the Heart Is_ is my favorite movie and book. I still cry at the end of it. I love Chinese. My middle name is Carlie. Spelled 'C-A-R-L-I-E', not the normal way."

Jacob smiled. "Carlie."

Renesmee nodded. "Carlie. My parents combined the names of my grandfathers. Carlisle and Charlie. Carlie."

"I like it." Jacob said. Slowly, he stepped closer to Renesmee, and wrapped his arm around her now medium-sized waist. Methodically, he leaned closer into her face, until he could feel her breath on his cheek.

Mark raised his eyebrows, and leaned in, watching as Jacob pressed his lips against Renesmee's.

Surprised, Renesmee's eyes widened. She didn't know what to do, what to think. But the fireworks set in, and she closed her eyes, letting the euphoria course through her body.

Mark chuckled to himself. Oh, to be young and in love…okay, so he wasn't that old. Thirty-five. Still. The man smiled to himself, thinking about when he and his partner, Jayce, had met, and fallen in love.

As he watched the couple, he noticed Dr. Cullen's resident coming down the hall. Not wanting to watch Dr. King spoil their moment, he knew that he had to alert them.

"Dr. Cullen," He said quickly, his eyes darting back to the short, stacked black woman walking down the hall.

Renesmee jumped back in surprise, and looked down to find her resident walking down the hall.

"I have to get back to my rounds," She said quickly, pushing Jake off of her.

"Let's talk tonight. I'm off after the valve replacement."

"I think we should." Jake said. "How about dinner? I can pick you up here, after your shift's over."

"The surgery should get out around six. Pick me up out front at seven?"

Jacob smiled. "I'll see you then."

Tipping his hat, he nodded at Renesmee, and then Dr. King. "Ma'am." He said to both women, as he began to walk down the hall.

"Would you mind explaining to me what that was about, Dr. Cullen?" King asked, crossing her arms, and looking up at her intern.

"Nothing." Renesmee said quickly, grabbing the chart that Mark handed her.

"He just needed to be directed to gynecology for a sexual abuse case that came in."

"Uh-huh." The black woman nodded, not believing the intern. "Get back to your rounds, Dr. Cullen. If I'm correct, you still have seventeen more kids to check on before your surgery…which starts in forty minutes."

"Yes, ma'am." Renesmee nodded, and started on her next round.

King looked to Mark.

"Don't ask me," Mark raised his hands, and returned to his computer work. "I didn't see a thing."

xXx

As promised, Jacob met Renesmee at the main entrance of Children's. As the two soon-to-be parents walked through the parking lot, Jacob noticed how bubbly Renesmee appeared.

"How'd the surgery go?" Jacob asked, looking over at the pregnant woman.

"It was _amazing_." Renesmee sighed happily. "It was a valve replacement, right? But, when we go in, she decides that she wants to take a look into Ethan's heart before replacing the valve. After taking a closer look, she asked me to look. She asked me if we should replace the valve, or if we could fix it."

"What did you choose?" Jacob asked with a small smile.

"Well, I said that the damage to his valve wasn't that bad, and that we could repair it. She agreed, so instead of doing a replacement, we start on a repair. She starts a decalcification and reshaping repair, and she let me close. Jake, that was the most _mind-blowing, incredible_ surgery I have ever witnessed…and I got to help!" Renesmee felt as happy as a kid in a candy shop.

"Nessie, that's incredible." Jacob smiled. "You are going to make one _hell _of a surgeon."

Renesmee blushed. "Oh, please. I'm just an intern. I just started. Give it a few years before you say that."

Jacob chuckled softly to himself. "Okay, Nessie."

Renesmee shook her head with a small smile.

"So, what was that about?" She asked, as they made it to his car. Jacob opened the door for her, and helped her inside. He quickly made it around to the driver's side, and started his car.

"Earlier." Renesmee explained. "Why you wanted to know my middle name…all those things about me…_the kiss._" Shyly, she looked up and Jacob.

"What are we?" She asked.

Jacob sighed loudly. "That's what I want to know. Renesmee, look at us. We're having a _baby _together…and we don't know _what _we are. Partners? Friends?" He shook his head.

"Renesmee…" Jacob shook his head. "This relationship…is it only happening because of the baby? Are we only together _solely _on the fact that I got you pregnant? Because if it is…" He shook his head again.

"I don't want us to be together because of the baby. I want us to be together because we _want _to be together. Because we want a relationship. Not just because of the baby; but because of _us._"

"Jacob…" Renesmee didn't know what to say. Everything that happened today, everything Jacob said…that kiss. She could still feel the taste of him on her lips. It was all so much…but it was so right.

"Here," Jacob muttered, as he pulled into the parking lot of the Chinese restaurant, P.F. Chang's. He got out of the car, and, being the gentleman that he was, he helped Renesmee out of the car. The two walked into the restaurant, and were seated in a secluded booth.

"Do you really feel that way?" Renesmee asked, setting down her menu. "Do you really feel that way about this…about us?"

"I want to be apart of your life just as much as I want to be apart of his," Jacob's eyes motioned to Renesmee's stomach.

Reaching out his arms, he took Renesmee's hands in his own, and looked into her eyes.

"Renesmee," He started. "I think I'm falling in love with you. I haven't felt like this in _years_. Whenever I'm around you, I…I lose myself. I don't know what to say, or-r what to do. I forget everything…you're intense, you're intelligent…complicated; like a single-malt scotch. I can't picture my life without you, or that baby in it. I want you in my life, I want to have this baby with you…I love you, Renesmee Cullen, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our son."

Renesmee felt tears in her eyes. She felt sixteen all over again. She didn't know what to say, or what to do. She felt nervous, yet oddly free…like she was on top of the world.

"I want us to be a family." Jacob said. "A real one. I want us to have a house, one with a giant backyard that he can play in. Maybe even get a dog…I just want us to be a family."

Renesmee smiled so hard it hurt her cheeks. She looked down for a moment, laughing and crying all at the same time.

"Yes," She said. "Yes." She looked back up at Jacob. "I want us to be a family. With a giant-ass backyard, and a dog. I want you to be in my life, and I want us to be a family."

Renesmee felt the baby move, and kick around a few times.

"I think he wants us to be a family, too." She laughed.

Jacob broke into a grin, and looked down at the table with a small laugh. "So, we're all in agreement." He looked back up at Renesmee.

"I guess we are," She smiled.


	9. Chapter 9 Devotion

**Chapter 9**

**Devotion**

_30 weeks…_

Looking back over the last four weeks, Renesmee and Jacob both concluded that they had gone by on a blur.

After that night at P.F. Chang's, Renesmee and Jacob's relationship began to change. They began sleeping together, and _really _getting to know each other. They had gone from the awkward stage of their relationship, straight to acting like a married couple. They were so similar to a married couple, in fact, that they had been asked several times how long they've been married.

Jacob and Renesmee were also looking into buying a house, because they had both agreed that the apartment was too small to be raising their son. In the last three weeks of searching, they had come across a house in Cedar Heights, which was ten minutes from Children's, and twenty minutes from the station where Jacob worked. It had a big backyard, four bedrooms, and 2.5 baths, among other things. Jacob and Renesmee had fallen in love with the house. They had paid a down payment, and now they were playing the infamous waiting game of buying a house.

Time just seemed to fly by. With the speed of the last thirty weeks, Renesmee knew that the next ten, although seemed so far away, would come and pass. And then…

They would have a son. They would be a family.

xXx

"Week thirty of the Cullen-Black diaries!" Alex announced, moving her video camcorder around her pregnant friend.

The two were out at Babies 'R' Us, shopping for cribs, nursery furniture and decorations, and clothes. Alex had insisted on filming the week-to-week development of her friend's pregnancy, and Renesmee had reluctantly agreed.

"This week, you're just a little over fifteen inches, and you weigh nearly three pounds. Your eyesight is still in development, although it's not very keen yet. You'll have a twenty-four hundred eyesight when you're born, little dude."

Alex followed Renesmee as she walked around the clothing section.

"Oh, Nessie, you should get this little outfit," Alex held up a blue and brown onesie that had a monkey stitched into the front, holding it in front of the camera, and showing it to her friend.

"Cute," Renesmee smiled, and added it to the cart that Alex was pushing with one hand.

"Now, let's see…where was I?" Alex muttered, as the two once again started moving through the store.

"Oh, that's right!" She exclaimed. "Well, so little baby, we've gone over your eyesight, and your height and weight…" Alex thought for a moment.

Turning the camera around, she started filming herself. "Let's see if Mommy and Daddy picked out a name for you yet." She whispered. Giving the universal signal for 'be quiet', she started walking towards her friend, who was looking over crib toys.

"Have you and Jake thought of a name yet?" She asked. "Or are you going to keep us in suspense for the next ten weeks?"

"Won't he, by default, already know his name by the time he watches these videos?" Renesmee asked, looking over at Alex.

The short woman shrugged. "So? What if he wants to know _how _he got his name?"

The pregnant woman rolled her eyes, but smiled. "We have, actually."

"You have?" Alex asked excitedly. "What is it? Did you name him after your _best friend_?"

"Why would we name our son 'Alexandria'?"

Alex gasped, and stopped recording. "I thought I made it clear when we were _five _to never call me that. _Ever._" She narrowed her eyes at her pregnant friend.

"Well, you're the one who wanted to know if he were your namesake. And Alexandria is your name."

"Well, of course you're not going to name him 'Alexandria'. It's a chick name, for one, and two, it's a god-awful name. Too princess-y."

"I think it's a beautiful name." Renesmee countered.

Alex rolled her eyes. "I was thinking you'd name him Alex."

Renesmee shook her head. "Nope."

"Damn."

"Good afternoon," Renesmee and Alex turned their attention to the overly perky teenager that came down the aisle.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" She looked between the pregnant woman and her short friend, both of which were wearing light blue scrubs.

Alex and Renesmee did not want to interact with the overly perky sixteen- year old, but it seemed as if the only way to get her to leave would be to ask her something.

"Uh, yeah, you can…" Alex started. Knowing where she was going, Renesmee stopped her.

"Alex," Renesmee muttered.

"But…"

"_Alex_," Renesmee said sternly. Alex instantly shut up.

"Uh, yeah…" Renesmee turned her attention to the teenager. "Do you have….um…?" Renesmee racked her brain for the first baby item she could think of.

"I don't know…maybe those little socks that look like shoes?"

"Oh, we have those!" The girl's face lit up. "Those are just the cutest things, aren't they?"

"Uh-huh…" Renesmee nodded, not really interested.

"They're just so tiny, and cute…and they have these cute little designs that are just to _die _for. When I have kids, I'm going to, like, buy a million of these cute little things."

Alex murmured something incomprehensible to anyone but herself.

"So, a boy, or a girl?" The young girl asked, as they walked over to the booties.

"Boy." Renesmee smiled, running a hand down her stomach. She felt his fist drag across her stomach, and she smiled even more.

"Awwww," The worker smiled. "Boys are the best. In my opinion, they have the cutest little clothes. Especially those suits. The cutest."

Alex mimicked the girl's hand motion, and face, as she lipped "The cutest." She and Renesmee both snickered.

"Well, here they are," The girl smiled. "I should probably go help another couple." She turned, and began to walk away.

"You two are the cutest couple; I bet you'll be great moms."

She walked off, completely unfazed by her comment. Renesmee and Alex looked at each other as the girl walked off.

"Did she just…?" Alex started.

"…Say we're lesbians?" Renesmee finished.

After looking at each other for a few more moments, they burst out in laughter.

"Oh, that's gold!" Alex exclaimed, clutching the shelf, as she doubled over.

"Oh, God, that was good." Renesmee smiled, wiping her face.

"Oh, I should have had my camera on for that…." Alex murmured.

"I think he would have liked watching that." Renesmee said, as the two women sobered up from their fit of laughter and continued their shopping.

xXx

Renesmee sat on the couch, lightly caressing her abdomen and stared into space. Jacob strode in, stopping to gaze at how beautiful and peaceful she looked. He came over, sat on the couch and trailed his hand down her cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly.

She jumped slightly, startled as she hadn't noticed him there. "Where did you come from?" She frowned.

"The front door." He smirked at her. "What's got you thinking so hard you don't even notice me?" He pouted while she laughed at him.

"I can't believe that in ten weeks, we'll have a son…that we'll be parents."

Jacob smiled, and rested his hand over her stomach. "I told you that we would have everything figured out before he came."

Renesmee laughed. "I guess we did."

Jacob smiled, giving Renesmee a kiss. As they left, Jacob noticed that there was a receipt on the coffee table.

"What's this?" He asked, leaning over and picking it up. The bottom of it fell to the floor.

"What did you do today?"

"I had the day off, and Alex took me to that baby store. You will not _believe _what one of the workers thought…"

"You spent _five-hundred dollars_ on clothes?" Jacob asked, raising his voice slightly.

"He needs clothes, Jake; we can't have a naked kid running around."

"Don't you think that five-hundred is a bit much for clothes?"

"When we didn't have any for him?" Renesmee's voice also rose slightly.

"What about baby showers? Women have baby showers, they get stuff."

"I _had _a baby shower. You don't remember when I came home with the stroller, playpen, bassinet, and all that other shit? I got, like, maybe _one_, or two packages of onesies. He's going to need more than that."

"Six-hundred and thirty dollars on a crib…"

"You can't argue with that one,"

"One-hundred and eighty on a changing table…" He looked down at the total cost.

"You spent over _thirteen-hundred _dollars at the baby store?" He looked over at Renesmee in disbelief and frustration.

"Do you know how much that down payment was?" He stood up, throwing the receipt to the ground, trying not to yell.

"I'm well-aware of how much that house is going to cost, Jacob." Renesmee also stood up, keeping her voice even, professional.

"Do you not trust me?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is that it? Do you not trust me to handle money?"

"I'm just worried over the fact that you're still paying off medical school, and we don't make a hell of a lot of money." Jacob countered.

"I'm not paying off medical school, Dad paid for it." Renesmee muttered.

"Well, even if you're not paying school back, we're not making a whole hell of a lot of money. You, being an intern, and I'm not the highest ranking cop out there."

"Okay, so we don't have a lot of money," Renesmee said. "But kids cost a lot, Jacob, if you haven't noticed."

"You could have _told_ me that you were going to spend thirteen-hundred dollars,"

"I didn't think that it was going to be that much," Renesmee said.

"Well, maybe if you thought before you acted…" Jacob started.

"If _I _thought before _I _acted?" Renesmee felt her cheeks getting hot, as her anger grew.

Her hands flew her stomach. "What about you?" She accused. "If _you _thought before _you _acted, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess." She spat.

Renesmee fought tears as she pushed passed Jacob and waddled down the hall.

"Mess?" Jacob asked, following her. "What mess?"

"What mess do you think, Jacob?" Renesmee turned around, and brushed a hand over her stomach.

"If _you_ thought before _you_ acted, we wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have spent that _goddamn _cash at that _stupid _baby store. I'd actually be doing stuff at work, instead of running around doing charts all day. You wouldn't have to be doing this. In fact, if I acted after thinking, we still wouldn't be here."

"Oh, so this pregnancy's now _my _fault?" Jacob's voice rose again. "Last I remember, _you _were the one who wanted it."

"Like you didn't," Renesmee crossed her arms.

"So then what's the big deal?"

"The fact that you didn't think about wearing a condom, Jacob." Renesmee said.

"If you had thought before even going to the bar that _'hey, maybe I'll get drunk tonight. And hey, maybe I'll meet another drunk chick. And hey, maybe we'll go back to my place, and maybe we'll do the McNasty.' _Then maybe, you would have gotten some _goddamned _condoms, Jacob, and we wouldn't be in this mess. Hell, Jacob, if I had thought about what this pregnancy would bring, we still wouldn't be here."

"Do you honestly think that I choose not to wear a condom? _Skyla _carries them with her, because I told her to _never _have sex without one."

"And you don't?"

"_We were drunk_!"

"That's not an excuse, Jacob."

"I know that!"

"Well, you seem to be using it as one."

Jacob sighed, and shook his head. "Look. I'm done. Maybe we should take a break from each other."

"Fine!" Renesmee shouted, following Jacob as he walked down the hall, towards the stairs, and out the door.

"I don't need you anyway," Renesmee felt tears sting the back of her eyes.

She walked into the small living room, lowered herself on the couch, and began to cry.


	10. Chapter 10 Forgive

**Chapter 10**

**Forgive**

Previously in _Knocked Up_:

"We were drunk!"

"_That's not an excuse, Jacob." _

"_I know that!" _

"_Well, you seem to be using it as one." _

_Jacob sighed, and shook his head. "Look. I'm done. Maybe we should take a break from each other."_

"_Fine!" Renesmee shouted, following Jacob as he walked down the hall, towards the stairs, and out the door. _

"_I don't need you anyway," Renesmee felt tears sting the back of her eyes. _

_She walked into the small living room, lowered herself on the couch, and began to cry._

xXx

Jacob stood outside the door of the apartment, still flushed with anger. His day hadn't necessarily been the best; a gang shooting had left two civilians dead, and a cop severely wounded and at in the ICU at Harborview Medical. A high speed chase ended with a murder case that the FBI was now involved with, which meant that not only was there an ass-load of paperwork, but also a trial that he'd be dealing with in a short few months, around the time his son would be born.

The highlight of his day, finding Renesmee sitting on his couch, stroking her stomach, looking so peaceful…had ended up on the above list.

He really didn't want to leave her…did he? It was just a stupid fight, and he'd overreacted. Babies cost a lot…it was an expense that couldn't be avoided.

Jacob sighed, and walked back into the apartment. He found Renesmee sitting on the couch, stroking her stomach.

"I didn't mean what I said," She said, talking to the baby. "About you being a mess. I'm just afraid. I'm not sure if I'm ready for you yet. You're daddy and I love you very much, even if this wasn't what we planned." Renesmee sighed, and wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"I love you…and your daddy. It's just hard for us…to adjust to this life. We weren't planning on you…not yet, anyway. And it's going to take a while to adjust. And I'm going to do everything in my will power to avoid being like my mother."

"Why?" Jacob asked, walking towards the couch. "What's your mother like?"

Renesmee jumped slightly, hearing Jacob's voice. "I thought you left," She whispered.

He shook his head. "Just outside the door." He sat next to Renesmee on the couch, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Now, why don't you want to be like your mother?"

Renesmee smiled, and shook her head. "Not everyone wants to turn out like their parents,"

"There has to be reason why, though." Jacob said, turning on his 'detective trait'.

"She isn't exactly 'Mother of the Year' material," Renesmee started.

"What do you mean?" Jacob furrowed his eyebrows.

"My parents are surgeons," Renesmee started slowly. "And my mother always spent her time at work. She didn't care about me. She cared about her work…About her surgeries. I spent my whole life striving for her attention. Out of all honesty, Jake, I think that the reason I'm a surgical intern was some psychological reasoning that if I became a surgeon, then Mom would be happy, and she'd actually pay some attention to me." Renesmee sighed, and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm not even sure if becoming a pediatric cardiologist is my actual dream, or if it's my dream because it's what Mom would want." Renesmee admitted softly.

"Sounds almost like my father." Jacob mused.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Renesmee asked, running her hand down her abdomen.

"I know we have ten more weeks, Jake, but…that's just not enough time. I'm not ready for this."

"And you think I am?" Jacob laughed lightly. "Renesmee, I don't think anyone's ever 'ready' to be parents. We just have to take it one day at a time. We'll get it eventually."

"I'm holding you to that." Renesmee curled against Jacob's body.

"Hey," Jacob murmured, pressing his lips against Renesmee's hairline. "I'm sorry. About earlier. I had a bad day, and I overreacted."

"What happened?" Renesmee turned her curious eyes to Jacob's face.

He shook his head. "Let's just say that I'll have to go to a few murder trials in a few months, one of which involves the murder of another officer."

Renesmee frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's part of the job." Jacob sighed.

xXx

_32 weeks…._

Renesmee _hated _being pregnant. She was clumsy, she was hot, despite the fact that it was only April, and she was slow. Her feet were swollen, and she couldn't sleep. She had four weeks until her leave started, and for those next four weeks, she was doing nurses' work. No more surgeries and she was lucky if she was on the code team.

At seven months pregnant, Renesmee's back was killing her. She couldn't stand for too long, or do any of the things she could have done a few months ago. She also experienced shortness of breath, and extreme heartburn at night.

Obviously, those women who always talked about how pregnancy was a wonderful, fulfilling experience that every woman would enjoy had never been pregnant.

She still feared becoming a mother. What if she turned out like her mother?

_What if you don't? _Jacob would counter.

At that, Renesmee would roll her eyes.

At this point in her pregnancy, there was still much for the couple to do. The nursery, for example, had yet to be made. The reasoning behind not doing anything in the nursery was getting the new house. Last week they had received news that they had gotten the house, so now they were in the process of packing everything from both apartments, and getting ready for the move. When they moved into the house, hopefully by the time Renesmee was in her eighth month.

The next seven weeks for Renesmee and Jacob will go by quickly, judging by how fast the last 32 weeks have gone.

In 32 weeks, the two have gone from a one-night stand to a relationship. And in another seven, they'll be parents.

Ready or not.


	11. Chapter 11 Fly

**Chapter 11**

**Fly**

_36 Weeks…_

The couple had moved into the house last week. The nursery was painted blue, but that was about it. Boxes filled the nursery, from floor to ceiling, it seemed. They still had a few weeks before their son would arrive. They still had some time to finish the room.

Renesmee was more than ready to be finished with her last week of work. As the weeks went on, the more she hated being pregnant, and the stress of work didn't exactly help. She was always on her feet, and all she wanted to do was lie down, and rest. She knew that once the baby was here, she wouldn't get anymore. Not that she wasn't use to it, but it would be different waking up at two a.m. because of a crying baby, versus being up at two a.m. in the E.R.

Jacob was becoming anxious about the baby's arrival. Just like Renesmee feared that she would become her mother, Jacob feared that he would be his father. After his mother died, his father became distant. He was almost never home, leaving Jacob and Skyla to fend for themselves most of the time. He told himself that he wouldn't be like his father, but, everyone always said that. That they wouldn't be like their parents…but they did.

Jacob figured that they would just have to take it one day at a time. He knew that it would be rough—the pregnancy _had _been an accident, after all—but, they could do it. Eventually, things would work themselves out.

xXx

All day, Renesmee's back had been _killing _her. She blamed the fact that her son liked to kick her spine, and those Braxton Hicks contractions that had started last week. She already had a few earlier today. All she wanted to do was get off of her feet, but she had charts to fill, as well as post and pre-ops that King was constantly riding her about.

The only time she got to sit down was when she and Alex had lunch. This, of course, was interrupted by a page to the E.R., where the two would meet Dr. King for whatever reason they were paged.

"Seriously, Nessie, you should find an on-call room or something," Alex said, as the two were in the elevator.

"You should really get some rest,"

"There's only a few more hours before my day ends." Renesmee said, as they left the elevator and walked down the hall towards the E.R.

"Then, I'll have at least a few weeks' rest before he comes."

The two rounded the corner, and Renesmee paled, feeling a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. Clutching the rail that was attached to the wall, she collapsed slightly, cradling her large abdomen with her other hand. Squeezing her eyes shut, she let out a pained gasp.

"Nessie!" Alex rushed to her friend's side, and held her up. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Renesmee panted, trying to push herself up. "Just a Braxton Hicks contraction, I've been having them for a week." She brushed the pain aside, as it passed. It had been her most painful yet, but she wasn't worried.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked, as her friend eventually got herself up, and started walking down the hall. The short woman followed her friend, and as she caught up behind her, she saw that there was blood on the rear of her light blue scrubs.

"Nessie," Alex said, quickly running up to Renesmee's side. She noticed that her face was almost devoid of all color, and she watched as her friend collapsed, screaming in pain.

xXx

Jacob's day had been filled with paperwork surrounding the murder trial, and hearing the news that the officer in the ICU at Harborview had died, which meant that there would be another trial.

Just what he needed. Two murder trials—one surrounding the murder of an officer—right before, during, and after the birth of his son. Just…brilliant.

"Sergeant," Jacob looked up to find his partner standing next to him at his desk.

"Officer," Jacob acknowledged the young man's presence.

"There's a lost kid here, and she's not talking."

"Well, where is she, Relic?" Jacob asked.

"She's with Detective Malone, sir, but she asked for you. Says you're really good with kids like this."

"And where's Malone?" Jacob stood up, and started walking away from his desk.

"In her office, sir."

Jacob headed towards Malone's office, and walked in. Malone was sitting at her desk, talking to the little girl, who was sitting in a chair opposite Malone. She looked about four or five, with big, blue eyes, and hair so blond, it looked almost white. She looked up at Jacob as he closed the door to the office, and he noticed that she had tears running down her cheeks.

Malone got up from her chair, and got on the balls of her feet to talk to the girl.

"This is Sergeant Black," She said. The girl looked from Jacob to the red-haired detective.

"He's just going to ask you a few questions, and talk to you, like I did. Okay?"

The little girl nodded quickly, and the detective smiled. She got up, and walked out of the room, giving Jacob a pat on the shoulder.

"It's all you, Black." She said, opening the door. She left, closing it behind her.

Jacob smiled, walking up to the little girl, whose eyes followed him as he got down to her level.

"I'm Jake." He said, resting his arms against the arm of the chair. "What's your name?"

The girl blinked in response. Jacob thought that she was just a little shy, or scared, so he pulled out his badge.

"You see this?" He asked, handing it to her. "This is my badge; it means that I'm a cop. You can talk to me, don't be scared."

The girl looked at the shiny, gold colored badge, and then back up at Jacob.

"What's your name?" He asked again.

"Rose," The girl answered.

Jacob grinned. "Hi, Rose. How old are you?"

"Four and a half," She held up four fingers.

"Did you lose your parents?"

She nodded.

"Do you know what happened?"

"I was playing in the park, and I went on the big jungle gym, and when I was done they were gone." She sniffled.

Jacob mentally made a note about possible abandonment, and noticed that Rose had a nasty cut above her eye and another on her knee.

"Where did you get those owies?" Jacob pointed out the cuts.

"I fell off the swings," She sniffled again.

"Was your mommy and daddy there then?"

Rose thought for a moment, and

"Is it okay if I take a look at your cuts?"

Rose instantly shook her head. "No," She said. "They hurt."

Jacob knew that she would have to be looked at in an E.R. He decided that he would have to take her to Children's, since it was the closest to the station.

"How would you like to go for a ride in a police car?"

Rose's face brightened. "Really?"

Jacob nodded, and helped the girl from the chair. She walked with a slight limp due to the cut on her knee, so he helped her walk from the station, and to his car. He drove her to the E.R., and radio'd Relic, telling him to keep an eye out for the girl's parents. When they arrived at Children's, Jacob carried her into the E.R., and waited with her for an available doctor. After about fifteen minutes, a short, stacked black woman came up to the bed, and smiled at the little girl.

"What do we have here?" She asked Jacob, not looking up from the girl.

"A lost four year old." Jacob stated. "She came to the station about an hour ago, and I took her down here when I saw the injuries."

"I'm four and a half!" Rose said.

The black woman laughed. "Alright, four and a half." She smiled. "What's your name?"

"Rose."

"Hi, Rose, I'm Dr. King," She said. "How did you get hurt?" She tried to examine the cut above her eye, but Rose quickly moved her head.

"No! It hurts when you touch it." She whimpered.

"What if I can fix it, so it doesn't hurt anymore?" Dr. King asked.

Rose thought for a moment. "Will it hurt?"

"A little bit," Dr. King said honestly. "But not as much as it will if I don't fix it."

Rose was quiet, while she thought. After a few minutes, she agreed.

King called a nurse to watch the girl, and she told Jacob to come with her while she got the supplies that she would need for the stitches.

"What's her situation?" King asked as they walked into a medical supply room.

"She lost her parents at the park." Jacob said. "From what she told me, I'm thinking that it was a possible abandonment."

"Have you gotten ahold of the girl's parents?"

"We don't know the last name, but they're on the lookout for the parents back at the station,"

"Well, we can keep her here until the parents are located." King said, as the two walked back to Rose.

"Okay, Rose, I'm going to give you a little shot, but it's going to make it so that your cuts don't hurt anymore, okay?"

Rose's eyes widened in fear.

"You can hold my hand if you want, Rose." Jacob said, holding out his hand to the little girl.

Rose placed her small hand in Jacob's large one. After about fifteen, or twenty minutes, both of her cuts were stitched, and she was given a small room that she would be in until they found her parents. Which they did, ten minutes later.

The small family was taken to the station, where her parents would be interviewed, to see about the possibility of the abandonment theory.

Jacob decided to see if he could find Renesmee. Looking around the E.R., he saw her and Alex rounding the corner. He watched, slightly worried, as Renesmee clung to a wall railing. She looked like she was in pain, but she pulled herself up, and continued walking towards the E.R.

Until he saw her collapse on the floor, clutching her abdomen, screaming in pain. He raced down the hall, as Alex fell to her knees at her side.

"What happened?" Jacob asked Alex, as she instructed a passing by doctor to get an ambulance for Renesmee.

"I don't know…" Alex said; her voice shaky. "She said that it was just false labor, but she's bleeding, and…"

Renesmee moaned in pain, and Alex lifted part of her body on her lap.

"It's too early…" Renesmee muttered, grabbing Jacob's hand. "Jacob, it's too early…"

"Everything will be fine." Jacob assured, stroking Renesmee's hand. "I promise, everything's going to be fine."

Renesmee felt another contraction, and squeezed Jacob's hand, and whimpered in pain.

"No, Jacob, this it." Renesmee panted. "And it's too early."

A couple doctors came by, and helped Renesmee onto the stretcher.

As the three went towards the ambulance dispatch, where Renesmee's ambulance was waiting to take her to Swedish, Mark looked up her emergency information, and found only one number he could call.

_Dr. Edward Cullen, Head of Trauma Center, Overlake Medical Center. _

xXx

Edward's day had been relatively uneventful. Bella's shift had ended over two hours ago, and he still had the rest of the night.

He was in the middle of surgery when he got a call from Seattle Children's.

"Dr. Cullen," The scrub nurse, Annie, said, holding up his phone. "It's from Children's."

Seattle Children's. That's where his daughter was doing her residency. Why would they call him?

Unless...

"Bring me the phone," Edward told her.

Annie took Dr. Cullen's phone, and held it to his ear.

"Dr. Cullen," He answered.

"Yes, this is Mark Stone, from Seattle Children's," Mark said. "Are you Dr. Renesmee Cullen's father?"

"Yes, I am." Edward said, suddenly thinking the worst.

"We need you to go to Swedish right away," Mark said. "There's been an emergency. She's on her way now."

"Can I know what happened?" Edward's mouth suddenly went dry.

"It appears that she started bleeding," Mark said. "And she's going into preterm labor."

"_Labor?_" Edward furrowed his brows. There was a click, and the line went dead.

"Holmes, finish this for me," Edward said, stripping off his gloves. "I need to find my daughter."

He scrubbed out of the surgery, and ran out of Overlake, not caring to change out of his scrubs, or to call Bella to tell her about Nessie. He wanted to get to Swedish, and fast.

xXx

"Don't…leave…me," Renesmee told Jacob, as she fought for consciousness.

"I won't," Jacob promised.

"Don't…leave…me…"

The monitor Renesmee was attached to started going off, and Renesmee's eyes closed. Alex helped the paramedics, while Jacob clung to her hand.

"Come on, Nessie, stay with us…" He pleaded.

"There's more bleeding," One paramedic said. "We need to get her to Swedish, stat!"

No sooner had the instructions left his mouth then they had arrived at the ambulance dispatch of Swedish, where they met Dr. Montgomery. Alex rattled off her stats, as they rushed straight to the O.R.

They arrived at the doors that lead to the O.R. hall, and Jacob and Alex were stopped by Montgomery.

"We can't have family in the O.R." She said. "We'll keep you two updated."

Alex flashed her Children's I.D. badge. "I'm a surgeon," She said. "They told me to stay with her."

Montgomery thought for a few moments, and decided to let Alex join. She turned to Jacob as they continued down the hall.

"I'll keep you posted." She turned, and ran down to catch up with Montgomery, leaving Jacob standing at the swinging doors, in complete shock.

xXx

An hour passed, before Edward finally arrived at Swedish. Running from the parking lot to the lobby, he asked about Renesmee.

"Are you her father?" The nurse asked.

"Yes," Edward replied, slightly annoyed.

"She's just been taken down to surgery." The nurse said. "You can wait for her in the surgical waiting area, just up two floors, and down to your right."

Edward thanked her, and ran to the elevators. After getting out, he ran down the hall, towards the waiting area. He found an empty chair next to an SPD officer, still in his uniform, and disgruntled looking. He was on the phone, and had his free hand rubbing his temple.

Edward sat next to him, and let out a sigh. He still wondered how he didn't know about Renesmee's pregnancy. Sure, they're close relationship strained when she left for college, but she would still call him from time to time.

He didn't even know that she had a boyfriend…or a fiancée.

Jacob finished the conversation with Skyla, and hung up. She would be there in a few hours, most likely, after she was out of surgery. It would be a few hours before she was out.

The hours passed slowly. Jacob and Edward both looked back at the door every five minutes, wondering when she would come out. Finally, after two hours of waiting (one hour for Edward), Alex came from the double doors. Jacob and Edward both shot up, and ran to the short woman, not realizing that the other was there. Alex looked shocked to see her friend's father.

"Dr. Cullen?" She furrowed her eyebrows, and looked up at the man in the dark blue scrubs. Jacob quickly realized that he was standing next to Renesmee's father, and wondered if she had told him about the baby.

"Is she okay?" Edward asked. "What happened?"

"Well, Jacob, Dr. Cullen…" Alex started.

"Jacob?" Edward turned, and found an SPD officer standing next to him.

"Heh," Jacob rubbed a hand behind his neck. "You must be Nessie's father."

"And who are you?" Edward narrowed his eyes.

"I'm…I'm, uh…"

"He's the father." Alex said. "Jacob, this is Edward Cullen, Nessie's dad. Dr. Cullen, this is Sergeant Jacob Black. I, uh…introduced them."

"How long have you been dating my daughter?"

Jacob didn't want to look him in the eye. "About, uh…about sixteen weeks, sir. We meet about eight months ago."

Edward was now even more confused. "Only sixteen weeks?"

"It's a long story…"

Alex knew where this was headed, and she quickly joined back in the conversation.

"Nessie and the baby are fine. He's up in the NICU, getting checked out, and she's being moved to maternity. She'll be awake in a few minutes."

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

"The placenta, an organ which delivers nutrients to the baby, was tearing away from the uterine wall, which caused the bleeding, and the preterm labor. Usually, they admit the patient into the hospital, to keep an eye on her. But, Nessie started bleeding too much, and Montgomery had to start an emergency cesarean." Alex explained.

"And the baby…?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"Well, Jacob, Dr. Cullen, Nessie was only thirty-six weeks, and full term for babies are anywhere between thirty-seven, and forty-two weeks. So, despite the fact that Nessie's due date was set for June twenty-sixth, four weeks from today, he's not that much of a preemie. He's just like any other baby. He's about six pounds, nineteen inches long. They just wanted to take him up to NICU to check him out, but they're sending him down to the nursery in a few minutes."

"So, he's okay?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Alex smiled. "And frankly, Jacob, Dr. Cullen, he's the best looking baby I've seen. And I should know—I work with babies."

Edward smiled lightly. A grandson. He'd never guess that this news would bring him so much joy, especially not the way that he'd received the news that his daughter was pregnant.

He turned to Jacob, who was also smiling. "Jacob," He said, wrapping an arm around the sergeant's shoulders.

"I think that you have some explaining to do."


	12. Chapter 12 Shine

**Chapter 12**

**Shine**

When Renesmee woke up, she felt dizzy, and disoriented. She looked around the fuzzy room, and wondered where she was. Quickly, her thoughts turned to her child, and she brushed her hand over her abdomen, which burned and hurt when she touched it. Getting everything into focus, she realized that she was in a hospital room, and not one at Children's. She also remembered the excruciating pain that she was in earlier, the fact that she was in preterm labor.

She wondered where the baby was, as her eyes became used to the lighting, and focused more on the room. She moved her head slightly, and saw that her father was standing in the corner across from her bed, by the window.

"Daddy…?" Renesmee questioned, as her father began to walk closer to his daughter's side.

When Edward reached the bed, Renesmee burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy." She cried. Edward sat on the edge of the bed as best he could, and wrapped his arms around his daughter, comforting her.

"It's okay," He said. "Everything's going to be okay." He lifted his daughter up slightly, so she was in a better, more comfortable position. She buried her head in his shoulder, and continued crying.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, after a few minutes of crying. "Daddy, I'm so sorry. I…I should have told you."

"Why didn't you?" Edward looked down at his daughter's head.

"I don't know…" She admitted. "I was afraid. Daddy, this whole thing was a mistake."

"You better not let your son hear that," Edward said. "He'd never let it go, and it'd hurt him."

"He's not a mistake." Renesmee said. "Just…"

"The sex?" Edward replied.

"That night should never have happened…" Renesmee said. "I wouldn't have gone to that stupid bar if Alex hadn't dragged me…if that little girl hadn't died."

"So, it was an accident."

Renesmee sniffled. "Yes."

"You know, Renesmee, sometimes, great things can happen because of an accident."

"Like…"

"I would have never met your mother," Edward explained. "Then where would you be?"

"If Mom had had her way, I wouldn't be here anyway."

"Another accident." Edward smiled. "She listened to me."

Renesmee laughed. "Daddy, don't make me laugh. It hurts."

"Sorry, baby." Edward kissed the crown of her head.

"Where's Jake?" Renesmee looked up at her father.

"Trying to find the nursery." Edward answered. "So we can see that beautiful little boy of yours."

"And Alex…" Renesmee's eyes searched the room.

"Said something about a nursery, and getting paid…I don't know." Edward laughed.

Suddenly, a thought struck Renesmee. She looked up to her father, slightly worried.

"Does Mom know?" She asked quietly.

"She thinks I'm still at work." Edward said. "I was supposed to be working the overnight, but I got a call, saying that you were having the baby. I didn't call her, or anyone else. I just got here as fast as I could."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Well, that's up to you," Edward lifted his daughter's chin. "I think you should tell her."

"I can't…" Renesmee shook her head.

"Tell you what," Edward said. "We both can. I'll bring her over tomorrow, saying something about your being here, and then you can introduce her to her grandson."

Renesmee nodded slowly. "Okay. I think I can do that."

There was a knock at the door, and Jacob walked in the room, holding a swaddled newborn.

"I think someone wants to meet you…" Jacob smiled at Renesmee, as he walked over to her bed.

Gently, he transferred the baby from his arms to Renesmee's.

"Oh, my God…" Renesmee gasped, looking at the small newborn.

He looked like his father. He didn't have much hair, but the little he did was black. His eyes were dark, but they might lighten in the next few weeks. His skin was tan. His eyes were almond-shaped, like his father's, and his facial structure was exactly like Jacob's. The only thing he shared with Renesmee was his nose, and his ears. His small hand was wrapped around Renesmee's finger, and she smiled even more.

"Daddy," Renesmee said quietly, holding up her son to her father, "meet Robert Avery Black."

"Black?" Jacob asked, furrowing his brows. "I thought we were hyphenating the name."

Renesmee shook her head. "It sounds better with your name than with both."

Jacob smiled, and kissed Renesmee on her head.

"He's handsome," Edward smiled, taking his grandson in his arms.

"Hi, Robbie," Renesmee smiled, playing with her son's small hand. "I'm your mommy."

"We're a family," Jacob smiled, reaching his hand out to stroke his son's arm.

"I guess we are," Renesmee smiled, looking up at Jacob.

There was another knock at the door, and Alex burst into the room with a camera.

"Here you are," She announced, moving the camera between the three, but keeping it centered on Robbie.

"With Grandpa, Mommy, and Daddy." She smiled, turning the camera to show her face.

"And, of course, your Auntie Alex." She beamed, turning the camera back to the little family.

"Now, what did Mommy and Daddy name you?"

"Alex," Renesmee smiled, taking her son back in her arms, "this is Robbie. His full name is Robert Avery Black."

Alex raised her brow with a small laugh. "Why not just name him Regulus Arcturus?"

"Well, then it would be obvious, wouldn't it?" Renesmee tried not to laugh—it hurt badly when she did.

"So, when are you coming back to work?" Alex asked.

"I guess I need to call Hunt about that…" Renesmee said, looking down at Robbie.

"I don't think that I'll be coming back."

Everyone was shocked to hear that she was quitting her job. They all knew how much she worked to become a surgeon, and how passionate she was about medicine, and surgery.

"Nessie, you love your job." Jacob protested.

"I know," Renesmee said. "But I love my son more." She smiled at the newborn in her arms, and brushed his cheek.

"I don't want to end up like my mother. She didn't even want me. The only reason I'm here is because of Dad. She didn't bother to get to know me. She would buy me things I _clearly _hated. I spent my whole life, trying to gain her attention. Out of all honesty, I think it's the only reason why I'm passionate about this…so I could impress her. Dad figured his schedule around me, and ended up knowing me much better."

"You could do the same," Edward offered.

Renesmee shook her head. "I was thinking that maybe in a few months, after everything settles down, I could look at getting a job at the Swedish clinic, as a pediatrician. I'd have normal hours, a normal schedule…" Renesmee's eyes trailed her son's body.

"I love my job. But, the sacrifice is worth it."

"You're absolutely sure, Renesmee?" Jacob asked. "I don't want you giving up a passion because you have to."

"I'm not even sure if it's my passion, though." Renesmee admitted. "With spending my life trying to impress Mom, I honestly believe that I only got interested in the human heart, because it was _her _passion."

"You're really sure, Renesmee?"

"_Yes,_" Renesmee insisted. "Jacob, I'm doing this because I _want_ to. I refuse to make the same mistake my mother made."

"Well, Renesmee, if that's your decision," Edward said, giving his daughter a kiss on her head.

"Thanks, Dad," Renesmee smiled.

xXx

The lights were dim as Renesmee slept peacefully in the hospital bed, a long deserved rest after having major surgery.

Jacob sat in the corner of the room, holding his sleeping son. He smiled down at Robbie, and continued his story.

"Your mommy and I had so much to drink that night, and we had both had bad days. We didn't know what had happened until the next day." He smiled, as his son grasped his finger.

"And even though we may have regretted it earlier, we don't anymore, because you're here."

Robbie yawned, and Jacob looked up at the woman sleeping peacefully in the bed. He still couldn't believe that something as idiotic as that night had turned into something as amazing as this. He felt like the luckiest man alive, and nothing would change that.


	13. Chapter 13 Truth

**Chapter 13**

**Truth**

The next morning, Renesmee woke to find her father gone and Jacob asleep with Robbie in his arms. She smiled to herself, as she watched her boys bond over sleep.

Soon, Jacob was startled awake, when Robbie woke up, and his shrill cries entered the room.

"What?" Jacob asked his son.

"Bring him over here," Renesmee offered, reaching out her arms.

Jacob brought the screaming newborn to his mother, and Renesmee took him in her arms. Right away, she noticed that he was making sucking motions with his lips.

"I think he's hungry," She said, looking up at her boyfriend.

There was a knock, and a nurse walked into the room.

"Oh, looks like I came just time," She smiled, walking over to the bed. "I'm Laura. Dr. Montgomery sent me over to help with the breast-feeding?" Her Spanish accent was thick.

Renesmee smiled in appreciation. "That obvious?"

Laura laughed. "Don't worry, Dr. Cullen. A lot of first time mothers are the same."

She walked over to the side of the bed, and helped Renesmee unbutton the shoulder of the hospital gown. She showed Renesmee how to get Robbie to latch onto her breast, and how to get him to drink. It hurt, at first, but then after she fixed the way Robbie was latched, it felt much better.

"Am I doing this right?" Renesmee furrowed her brows, and looked up at Laura.

"Perfectly," Laura assured. She left the side of the bed, and headed towards the door.

"If you need any help, just press that call button on your bed." She smiled, and left the room.

The small family shared this moment together, as Robbie filled his stomach with milk. Soon after he had his fill, the newborn fell asleep.

"I wonder what Mom's going to say." Renesmee muttered, stroking her son's arm.

"When is she coming?" Jacob asked.

"Probably around lunch," Renesmee guessed. "We have a few hours."

"Do you want me to be with you?"

Renesmee thought for a moment, and shook her head. "Maybe you can come later. I don't know…I just don't think it's a good idea to hit her with too much. I mean, finding out that you have a grandson, when you didn't even know your kid was pregnant is pretty big news, and I don't know how she's going to react."

"Well, whatever you feel is best, I don't mind." Jacob kissed Renesmee's cheek, and she brought his face closer to hers with her free hand, kissing him on the lips.

The intimate moment was broken when Jacob's sister burst into the room. She blushed instantly, when she realized that she had ruined their moment.

"I can…come back," She said, unsure of what to do.

"No, no, moment's over…" Renesmee laughed.

"Skyla," Jacob smiled, "come meet your nephew."

She was hesitant at first, but got closer to the bed.

"He's precious," She smiled, looking over to Renesmee.

"You can hold him," The new mother smiled, positing her arms for the transfer.

"Can I?" Skyla's eyes gleamed.

"Of course," Renesmee started handing the small newborn over to his aunt.

Skyla held out her arms to receive him, and she curled him to her chest when the transfer was complete.

"What's his name?"

"Robert Avery Black," Renesmee smiled.

"We call him 'Robbie'." Jacob said.

"Hey, Robbie," Skyla looked down at her sleeping nephew. "I'm your Aunty Sky. We're gonna have so much fun together, when you get older." She rubbed underneath his chin with her pointer finger, and he grasped it his hand.

"Oh, you two are going to _love _what Alex and I did for his nursery…" Skyla looked up proudly at her brother and his girlfriend.

"Although, if you ask me, you should have had me over to help you finish it a week ago."

"We were busy," Renesmee defended, "with work, and the move, we thought that we'd have some time during my leave."

"Well, this little guy thought differently." Skyla looked back down at her nephew.

"Isn't that right, Robbie?" She laughed.

xXx

After lunch, Skyla left, saying that she needed to call Seattle Art Institute about classes for the fall semester. Renesmee had changed her mind about Jacob leaving when her mother came, and insisted that he stay with her.

As each minute passed, she grew increasingly worried about what her mother would say. She knew that she would be mad—she was surprised her father wasn't. But it was what she would say that bothered Renesmee.

Robbie was in his bassinet, next to Renesmee's bed, sleeping. Jacob was taking a quick cat-nap on the couch by the window, and Renesmee was mindlessly flipping through the limited channels.

Suddenly, there was as knock at the door, which shocked both Renesmee and Jacob, making them both jolt.

"Yeah?" Renesmee answered.

The door opened, revealing Edward and Isabella Cullen.

"Renesmee," Isabella said, walking up to the foot of her daughter's bed.

"Mom," Renesmee's eyes searched her mother's body. "It's been a while."

"Yeah," Isabella agreed. "It has." She looked down, and moved some hair out of her face.

"So, what happened?" Isabella asked, looking back up at her daughter. "Your father said that you had an emergency surgery yesterday."

The new mother nodded. "I did." Renesmee looked at the scratchy hospital blanket, and played with it.

"I, uh, had an emergency cesarean."

"What?" Isabella asked her daughter.

"I started bleeding, and I was unconscious from loss of blood by the time I got here. Montgomery diagnosed it as placenta previa."

Isabella narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "What are you trying to tell me, Renesmee?" The older woman knew what her daughter was telling her, but she didn't want to believe it.

Renesmee motioned for her father or Jacob to hand her Robbie. Jacob picked him up without disturbing the newborn's sleep, and slipped him into his mother's arms.

"Mom," Renesmee took a deep breath, and positioned her son so her mother could get a better look at him.

"Meet your grandson."

"You were _pregnant_?" Isabella looked to her husband. "Did you know about this?"

When Edward shrugged, Isabella cast a furious glance at her daughter.

"When, exactly, were you planning on telling me this?"

"It never crossed my mind." Renesmee lied.

Isabella knew her daughter was lying, and narrowed her eyes at her daughter, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Look, I was afraid, okay?" Renesmee tried not to cry. "This whole thing was a bloody accident."

"Accident?" Isabella raised her eyebrows.

"His father and I met in a _bar._" Renesmee said. "We had bad days. We got drunk. Really, _really _drunk. We didn't know what had happened until we woke up at his apartment."

"And who, exactly, is this child's father?"

Jacob stood closer to Renesmee's bedside. "Me." He said proudly. "Sergeant Jacob Black, Seattle Police Department."

"How could you make such a _careless _mistake, Renesmee?" Isabella turned back to her daughter.

"Especially right at the most important part of your career? After we paid _thousands _on your education?"

"Just because _you _didn't want kids, doesn't mean that _I _don't." Renesmee spat.

"Renesmee, it's not about whether or not you want kids, this is about your _career._"

"Well, news flash, Mom, I_ quit._"

Isabella gasped. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen…after all we've done for you, you, you go and throw away your career for _this?_"

"All _'we've' _done?" Renesmee asked. "How about all _Dad's _done? You haven't cared about me since day _one._"

Isabella was taken aback. Her eyes were wide with shock, and she looked between her daughter and her husband. It was quiet for a few moments, while the comment settled in the room like dust.

"What do you mean, Renesmee?" Isabella asked quietly, searching her daughter's eyes.

Renesmee narrowed her eyes. "You should know. Spending all of your time at Overlake, caring more about your precious _surgeries, _than about your own daughter."

Jacob and Edward looked at each other, and knew that they should let the two women talk. Jacob took his son in his arms, and awkwardly, the three left the mother and daughter alone.

"I did that for _you_." Isabella said darkly.

"I know about the abortion, Mom. I'm not stupid."

"Yes, Renesmee." Isabella admitted. "I didn't want the pregnancy. I didn't want it for selfish reasons. It would slow me down, and I wouldn't be able to do what I wanted. And all for some slobbery, wet, ungrateful child. There's a reason that I don't work in pediatrics, Renesmee. But, your father convinced me otherwise. And nine months later, we get you. A beautiful little girl that looks exactly like her father, but has her mother's eyes. I have never _once_ stopped caring about you."

"Then why the _hell_ didn't you show it?" Renesmee asked. "I've spent my whole life trying to get your praise and attention. You were always too busy for me. You never gave a _damn _about my life, or what I did. You want to know why I became a bloody _surgeon? _For you, Mother."

"I worked my _ass _off for that job, Renesmee, and I wasn't going to throw away that work to be a mother. But that doesn't mean that I didn't love you. And I regret that I didn't spend as much time with you as I should have. I hate being the 'bad guy', Renesmee. But that's what I've become. I would give _anything _just to turn back time, and start over again."

"Well," Renesmee said quietly. "You may not be able to turn back time. But, you could start over by being a better grandmother." She looked up as Jacob walked back in the room, the newborn cuddled in his arms. She looked at Jacob and nodded her head at Isabella. He walked over and gently placed Robert in her arms and walked back out of the room.

Isabella smiled, as the newborn stirred in her arms. His eyes opened, and examined his grandmother's face.

"What's his name?" She asked, as she allowed her grandson to play with her pointer finger.

"Robert Avery Black." Renesmee smiled. "Robbie, for short."

"That's a beautiful name," Isabella smiled.

xXx

The grandparents left the new parents alone in the hospital room after a long afternoon of visiting. They had agreed to meet the new parents at their house the next day, when Renesmee and Robert would be discharged from Swedish, to help the couple settle into family life.

Renesmee smiled contently at her son, as he slowly fell asleep in her arms. She softly sang a Michael Jackson song to Robert, lulling him to sleep.

"Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it. No one wants to be defeated. Showin' how funky strong is your fight, it doesn't matter who's wrong or right, just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it…"

Slowly, his eyes closed, and he took a content sigh, as he fell asleep. Renesmee smiled to herself, and ran a finger down his soft cheek, letting it trail his small body.

Jacob walked into the room quietly, watching the exchange between Renesmee and Robbie. Smiling to himself, he felt in his pocket the little box that Skyla had given him. Inside the box, his mother's engagement ring. They had found it last week, and Skyla had insisted that Jacob give it to Renesmee. Today, he decided, he would.

Jacob walked up to the bedside, and gave Renesmee a kiss, both startling her, and waking Robbie.

"And I had just got him to sleep…" Renesmee muttered, looking at Jacob, as Robbie began to cry.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

She shook her head with a small smile. "No, it's okay."

"You sure?"

"Of course," Renesmee smiled at Jacob. "This just means that _you_ can get him to sleep."

"Well, maybe he'll want to be awake for this." Jacob took his son in his arms, and gave him a newborn –sized binky.

"What do you mean?" Renesmee asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Renesmee…" Jacob started slowly, looking for the right words to say. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Renesmee smiled.

"No," Jacob shook his head, and Renesmee furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?"

"No, no, I love you," Jacob said quickly. "It's…God, Renesmee, this is so much more than a simple 'I love you'. You…you're the best kind of scotch, Renesmee. Complicated. Intense. Intelligent. Renesmee, you gave me a _son_. I know we've only known each other for a few months, but I feel like we've known each other for years."

He took a deep breath, and pulled the ring box from his pocket. As he flipped it open, Renesmee gasped.

"Oh, my God, Jacob…" She covered her mouth with her hand, and looked up at Jacob.

"Renesmee, will you marry me?"

"Oh, God…" Renesmee cried. "Oh, my God…"

"I should have waited…" Jacob muttered.

"No, Jacob, no," Renesmee cried. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Jacob slid the ring on her shaky hand, his own just as shaky.

"We're a family," Renesmee smiled, taking her son's hand.

"Yeah," Jacob agreed. "I guess we are."

xXx

The next day was a blur, as Renesmee and Robbie were discharged from Swedish. Renesmee was still extremely sore from surgery, and had been advised by Montgomery to stay in the hospital for another two days, but had insisted that she leave with her son. She was constricted to bed and/or couch rest, and she couldn't be too active for a while, but she would be out of the hospital.

Upon arriving home, Renesmee and Jacob were ambushed by Skyla and Alex, who dragged them to the nursery, despite the many protests of Renesmee's parents, who both said that the new mother needed her rest.

The nursery had been painted to match a scene from Classic Pooh. Pooh Bear, Piglet, and Christopher Robin were painted together, looking as if they were walking further into the wall. Piglet was painted in between the two, lifted into the air. Owl's tree house was on the wall behind the glossy black crib, and Owl was perched on a branch, overlooking the crib. Rabbit was tending to his garden, and Tigger was bouncing all over the room, his trail painted behind him. Eeyore was painted next to the rocking chair, like his usual self; alone, and looking slightly depressed. Renesmee felt sad looking at him like that. The furniture in the room was glossy black, and all followed the same Classic Pooh theme, except for the mobile hanging over the bed, which was blue with white teddy bears. There was a shelf above the dresser that held all the Classic Pooh stuffed animals, and in the middle, the classic _Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. _The room had also been carpeted with a soft, plush, white carpet.

"Sky," Jacob said, looking around the room. "You did all this?"

Skyla blushed. "Alex helped me. It was her idea to do Classic Pooh. I just went along with her instruction."

"Oh, please, if I had done this myself, it'd be a disaster." Alex said. "It was all Sky's doing."

"The paint's still drying a bit, because we had to go back this morning for the final touches." Skyla added.

"It's beautiful," Renesmee smiled, as Jacob helped her towards the rocking chair. He helped her slowly sit down in it, and she looked down at Robbie, who was wide awake in her arms, studying the room carefully.

"What do you think, Robbie?" She asked, playing with his small hand.

Robbie cooed, and Renesmee smiled. "You like it, don't you?"

When he made the purr-like sound again, Skyla smiled. "Looks like I've gotten my first satisfied customer."

The rest of the day went on, and Skyla and Alex eventually left. Edward and Isabella were planning on staying the week, to help Jacob and Renesmee get into the swing of parenthood. Isabella had cooked and froze enough meals to last Renesmee and Jacob a few months, it seemed.

The rest of the week was a blur, and the new parents quickly got into the new routine. Of course, it would still take a couple weeks until they got used to the exhaustion and Robbie on a more stable schedule. They had also announced their engagement to Renesmee's parents, as well as Skyla and Alex, who were all very excited. Alex and Skyla instantly got into the wedding planning, and the date was set for a year from the current date, somewhere in late April or early May of the next year. Renesmee had also announced her resignation to King and Hunt, who were both sad to let her go, but, knew that she was doing the right thing for herself. Mark was the most disappointed when he heard the news, but had grudgingly accepted that she was doing it for her son. Renesmee decided that she wouldn't look at any pediatrician jobs until Robbie was at least one.

Everything was turning out better than they had expected. Everything was going to be okay.

In thirty-six weeks, Renesmee and Jacob had gone from a one night stand, to fiancées. They had gone from an accidental pregnancy, to a family.

Call it what you want. Fate. Destiny. Karma. Or even God. Sometimes, life has a way of working itself out that way. No one knows why, or how. But it's the magical part of life that still gives people hope. It's a beautiful thing.


End file.
